Kyouka Ankoku Strenthing Darkness
by Lala Kabocha
Summary: Yusuke receives an invitation from a demon named Akujin inviting him to a confrontation. But when Yusuke doesn't accept, Akujin kindnaps Keiko! KiekoYusuke and if you look REALLY hard, KuramaBotan.
1. Invitation

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
1 [Invitation]**

  
  
  
  
  
    Her short orange hair went a little past her shoulders and blew gracefully in the wind. Her bangs were long on one side, with two streaks of blonde colored bangs going down the front. She wore a red turtleneck shirt, black leather flares, black platform boots and black trenchcoat. She put a hand in her pocket as she looked up at the dark school building before her.  


    The city clock struck midnight and the dark clouds in the sky began to part. Beams of the full moon shown down from the sky and onto the world below. The orange haired girl just looked emotionlessly at the school building for a few more seconds. A strong gust of wind swept through the city, causing several trees to lose their leaves. In a flash of red light, the orange haired girl disappeared leaving nothing behind.  


------------------------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------------

  


    The next morning, Yusuke sat on the school roof. He leaned against the wire metal fence, looking up at the clear blue sky. He was too deep in thought to notice Keiko approaching him. She looked down at Yusuke before sitting down next to him.  


    "You okay?" Keiko asked, looking at Yusuke.  


"Hn? Yeah. I was just thinking." Yusuke answered, glancing at Keiko then looking at the sky.  


"About what?" Keiko asked, moving closer to Yusuke.  


"I'm just wondering how the others are doing." Yusuke replied. "You know. Kurama, Hiei, Koenma and Botan. It's been almost a year since we last saw each other."  


"I'm sure they're doing fine." Keiko answered happily.  


    Yusuke looked at Keiko, who was still smiling happily at him. Yusuke placed a hand on Keiko's face, causing her to blush slightly. Gradually, Yusuke drew closer to Keiko's face. Keiko closed her eyes, patiently waiting for Yusuke's kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch, a puff of smoke appeared.  


"YUSUKE!!" Shouted Botan, throwing the two lovers of balance.  


"DAMN IT BOTAN!!" Yusuke shouted as he sat up. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY HERE?!"  


"There's no time for that now!" Botan shouted, reaching into her kimono sleeve.  


    Botan held out a white envelope to Yusuke. At first, Yusuke just looked at it. He pouted and snatched the envelope from Botan's hand. Keiko moved closer to Yusuke and watched him open it. Yusuke reached into the envelope and removed a small piece of paper.  


"What is it?" Keiko asked, looking at the paper.  


"Apparently it's an inviation." Botan answered, putting her hands on her hips.  


"An invitation to what?" Yusuke asked, looking up at Botan.  


"A confrontation." Botan replied.  


Yusuke read it over for a little while longer. He flipped it over to the blank side then looked at the front of the envelope.  


"Who's it from?" Yusuke asked, putting the envelope and paper down.  


"Akujin." Botan replied, a worried look on her face.  


"Akujin?" Keiko asked, looking at Botan a bit confused.  


"Back before Raizen ruled the Demon Realm, the 'Dark King' controlled everything." Botan explained. "Before passing over to an imbodiment of pure light, the 'Dark King' seeked out for someone to rule the Demon Realm. Raizen was one of them, but Akujin wouldn't let him take over."  


    Raizen and Akujin faced one another. The two Youkai's clashed in a flash of white light. Something happened and Akujin was sent flying back. He lay on the ground, injured, mangled and close to death. Raizen looked down at him, before walk off.  


"At that time, Akujin was only a Class A Demon. Raizen was still very strong and took over the Demon Realm." Botan continued. "Akujin saw this as unjust and seeked revenge on Raizen. He trained long and hard, eventually becoming a Class S Demon. But because Raizen is dead, he intends on exacting his revenge on you Yusuke."  


"Why Yusuke?" Keiko asked worried.  


"Because Yusuke is the descendent of Raizen." Botan answered.  


Keiko looked at Yusuke, worried.  


"Yusuke..." Keiko trailed.  


"Hmm...so this guy as a grudge against my ancestor huh?" Yusuke asked, picking up the little piece of paper in his hand.  


Yusuke crumbled the paper in his hand, shocking Botan.  


"Why should I care?" Yusuke asked. "He's after my ancestor not me."  


"Yusuke!" Botan shouted in shock.  


"Besides, I like the type of life I'm living right now." Yusuke answered as he rose to his. "You tell that Akujin guy to piss off. I'm done fighting."  


Keiko raises to her feet and watches Yusuke leave.  


"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted to him.  


    Yusuke didn't look back as he left the rooftop and descended to the classrooms. Keiko looked at Botan and noticed the worried look in her eyes. Botan knelt down, picking up the crumbled paper and envelope.  


"What's going to happen Botan?" Keiko asked, a bit worried.  


"I...don't know Keiko." Botan answered, looking at her.  


------------------------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------------

  


    The door slid open and a female figure stood in the doorway. It was the same orange haired girl that had been standing on the streets the night before. She still wore the same outfit as before, but her hair was tied back into a tight ponytail.  


    "Did the boy get the invitation?" Asked a voice from the darkness.  


"He did. But he didn't except it." The orange haired girl replied as she walked towards the only lit spot in the room.  


"I tried doing it the nice way, but now it seems I'll have to use force." Replied the voice.  


The girl stood in the lit area, putting her hands in her pockets.  


"Numata, go and find the one closest to the boy." Answered the voice. "Bring them here. Leave him a note that states if he doesn't come to my little confrontation, we'll kill his little friend."  


Numat nodded and headed towards the door.  


"Let's see just how worthy your descendent is, Raizen." Spoke the voice as a pair of eyes flashed red in the darkness.  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. 1/2 - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	2. Kindnapped

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
2 [Kidnapped]**

  
  
  
  
  
    "Yusuke, how could you be so arrogant?" Keiko asked as she walked home with him that afternoon.  


"When I made that decision, I was thinking about you." Yusuke answered, continuing to walk.  


"What? Me?" Keiko asked, a bit surprised.  


Yusuke stopped walking and faced Keiko.  


"I know you don't want me to fight anymore." Yusuke replied. "So when the tournaments and everything were all taken care of, I promised myself I would never fight again. I know how much you worry about me when I do fight and decided that when we're going to get married, I wasn't going to fight anymore."  


"Yusuke..." Keiko answered, blushing slightly. "But what about that Akujin guy? I'm worried..."  


"Don't worry about him." Yusuke answered, putting an arm around Keiko. "He won't come after you or me."  


    Keiko rested her head on Yusuke as they continued on their way home. As they two disappeared around the corner, a silhouette figure stood a on a nearby rooftop. She crossed her arms and just looked down emotionlessly at the city below her. In another flash of red light, the girl disappeared leaving nothing behind.  


------------------------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------------

  


    "Good night mom, good night dad." Keiko called from the top of the staircase.  


"Good night Keiko." Replied Keiko's mother as Keiko's dad closed the restaurant.  


    Keiko headed into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her vanity and sat down in her chair. She grabbed her brush and began to brush her hair. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't stop thinking about what Yusuke had told her.  


"Oh Yusuke..." Keiko sighed heavily.  


    Keiko looked in her mirror again and noticed someone standing at her bedroom window. Startled, she turned around quickly. When she faced her bedroom window, she noticed no one was there. She walked up to it and looked outside. Everything was neat and untouched.  


"I must've been seeing things." Keiko answered, heading back to her vanity.  


As Keiko went back to brushing her hair, she didn't seem to notice the glowing red mark on her windowsill.  


------------------------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------------

  


    The following morning, Botan sat on her oar, hovering above a rooftop. She watched the sun rising slowly a worried look in her eyes. As a cold breeze whooshed around, Kurama approached her from behind.  


    "I didn't expect to see you again." Kurama answered. "But then again, it's not a bad thing to see you again. I've missed you."  


Botan blushed a little and lowered her head.  


"So tell me. Why'd you come back here?" Kurama asked, looking at the rising sun.  


"It's about Yusuke." Botan replied. "Yesterday he received an invitation from Akujin. Apparently he's still ticked off about what happened several centuaries ago."  


"What did Yusuke do?" Kurama asked, glancing at Botan.  


"Crumble up the paper, laugh about it." Botan replied. "In other words, act like it was nothing serious."  


Kurama and Botan listened to the silence for a while, before Botan cleared her throat.  


"Well, I have to get back." Botan answered, looking at Kurama. "I need to help Koenma out with some paper work."  


"It was nice seeing you again, Botan." Kurama replied, looking at her and smiling.  


"You too, Kurama." Botan answered, smiling back.  


    As Botan disappeared into the sky, Kurama watched her. Once she was completely out of sight, he looked down towards the city of Tokyo. Kurama put a hand in his pocket, thinking about what Botan had just told him.  


"Yusuke..." Kurama spoke into the wind. "Don't let you're guard down. You might be a descendent of Raizen, but Akujin is unlike any other demon you've faced before."  


------------------------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------------

  


    "Keiko? Keiko." Called Keiko's mother as she knocked on the door. "Come on honey. Time to get up."  


    When Keiko's mother didn't get an answer, she turned the doorknob. Since it was unlock, she pushed it open and walked inside. Everything was in place and in order. As Keiko's mother walked over to the window, she noticed it had been forced open. She faced Keiko's bed and her eyes widen in shock.  
  
  
  
    "Why'd you have to come along?" Yusuke asked, glancing at Kuwabara. "I can walk Keiko to school by myself you know."  


"Shut it Urameshi." Kuwabara replied, crossing his arms. "It was my sister's idea to make me walk to school with you."  


Yusuke just pouted as he walked into Keiko's parents restaurant.  


"Where's Keiko?" Yusuke asked, when he noticed she was there.  


    Keiko's mother was in the back wiping her eyes. Keiko's father looked at Yusuke, instantly telling him something was wrong. Kuwabara stood behind Yusuke, watching as Keiko's father approached him.  


"Here. This is for you." Keiko's father replied, removing a small piece of paper from his pocket.  


    Yusuke looked at the paper being handed to him a bit strangely. Gently he placed his school bag on a table and took the paper with the others. Kuwabara moved closer to Yusuke, watching as he gently unfolded the paper.  


**Urameshi, Yusuke~  
**

If you are reading this letter, it means that your dear precious Keiko has been taken captive. But not to worry for she is in safe hands. I'll be more then happy to let her go; on one condition. You except my invitation.  


The rules are simple. If you win, both you and Keiko can go free. But if I win, I get to keep Keiko and you DIE. The choice is up to you. I send someone shortly to retrieve your answer.  


Yusuke crushed the paper in his hand, his eyes flashing white.  


"Keiko..."  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. 1/2 - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	3. Answer

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
3 [Answer]**

  
  
  
  
  
    Keiko opened her eyes, slowly taking in the her surroundings. She was in a metal cage of some sort. Metal chains around her wrists. The room the cage was in had a few lit torches on the wall.  


    "How did I...get here?" Keiko asked, a bit confused. "I could've sworn I was in my room."  


    The door slowly opened, causing Keiko to look up. The silhouette figure a female carrying something in her hands approached the cage. Keiko watched silently as she drew closer. The shadow figure placed the tray on a table next to the cage.  


"Good Morning, Keiko-San." Answered the female figure.  


"Who are you?" Keiko asked, squinting at the figure.  


    Numata stepped into the light and looked down at Keiko. From Keiko was able to guess, Numata was only 16. Her red eyes emotionless. Two bangs the color blonde fell across her face while the rest of her orange hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  


"My name is Numata." She answered with a bow.  


"Why have you brought me here?" Keiko asked.  


"To get at your boyfriend." Replied a deep male voice.  


    Numata and Keiko face the doorway where a man stood. His eyes were glowing red as he stared at the two girls. He had deep orange hair and golden-yellow eyes. Long black nails grew from his finger tips and sharp white fangs from his mouth.  


"I have nothing against you. It's your boyfriend that I want." He answered, looking down at Keiko.  


"Who are you?" Keiko asked, looking at the demonic man before her.  


"Surely you haven't forgotten my name?" He asked, looking down at Keiko.  


Keiko just remained silent and continued to stare at him.  


"My name's Akujin." He replied. "And I wouldn't worry about your boyfriend. After he faces me, you might as well reserve him a coffin."  


"Yusuke..." Keiko whispered softly.  


Numata just stood there, a deadly look in her eyes as she glared at Akujin.  


------------------------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------------

  


    "That bastard." Yusuke replied as he stomped down the street with Kuwabara behind him. "How DARE he go after Keiko! He's asking for a butt-whooping now."  


"Hey! Who are we talking about here??" Kuwabara asked, a bit confused.  


"This has nothing to do with you, Kuwabara." Yusuke replied as he turned a corner. "Just got back to school."  


"Un-uh. No way!" Kuwabara answered. "Friends don't let their friend's butt get kicked alone!"  


Yusuke looked at Kuwabara like he was weird.  


"You're weird. Do you know that Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.  


"So you finally realized that, huh Yusuke?"  


    Kuwabara and Yusuke look up to see a familiar friend sitting on the firescape above them. Hiei jumped down landing gracefully before Kuwabara and Yusuke.  


"I've known he was weird since the first time I met him." Hiei replied, crossing his arms and looking at the tall carrot-top.  


"Watch it short stuff!" Kuwabara grolwed as he made a fist.  


"Not very bright either." Hiei answered, causing Kuwabara to boil in even more anger.  


"That's not a nice thing to say, Hiei."  


The three boys turn their heads to see yet another familiar friend approaching them.  


"Standing up for the nit-wit Kurama?" Hiei asked, looking at his approaching friend.  


"Kurama. What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked, a bit shocked.  


"Botan-Chan told me about the invitation you received from Akujin." Kurama replied, putting his hands in his pockets.  


"Speaking of Botan-Chan...where is she?" Yusuke asked, looking around for her.  


"She's back in Reikai with Koenma-San." Kurama answered. "I heard about Keiko's kidnapping. No doubt Akujin's using her as bait to lure you to him."  


"He is." Yusuke replied, clenching his hand into a tight fist. "In the note he left for me to find, he said that if I didn't except his invitation and defeat him in our confrontation, he would keep Keiko."  


Yusuke let out a deep growl, rolling his hands into even tighter fists.  


"I swear. When I get my hands on Akujin...I'll rip him apart if he's harmed Keiko!!" Yusuke shouted.  


    Kurama looked at Yusuke, a hint of sympathy in his eyes. A could breeze brushed his cheek and following that breeze was a familiar essence. Hiei sensed it to and looked up. Sure enough, there sat a female figure dressed in a black trench coat on the fire escape.  


"Bold words." She spoke, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to look at her. "But do you think you'll actually be able to support them when the time comes, Yusuke Urameshi?"  


"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked, glarring up at the girl on the fire escape.  


"Numata..." Hiei growled, looking up at her.  


Numata jumped down and landed in the center of the four boys.  


"I am here to collect your answer, Yusuke." Numata answered as her hair blew in the wind. "Will you except Akujin's invitation? Or are you going to back down and abandon Keiko?"  


"Like hell I will!" Yusuke shouted, taking a step forward.  


"Then it's settled." Numata answered, the emotionless look on her face. "I'll give you two hours to prepare in whatever matter you need to. Then I'll be back to take you to Akujin."  


As Numata was about to leave, she stopped.  


"Will the other three be joining you as well?" Numata asked, looking over her shoulder.  


    Yusuke looked at Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara. All three boys nodded, confident and determined looks in their eyes.  


"Yes. They will." Yusuke answered.  


Numata just nodded and disappeared in a flash of red light.  


"I hope you know what you're doing, Yusuke." Kurama answered, looking at him.  


Yusuke just stood there, confident and determined to get Keiko back.  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	4. Destination

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
4 [Destination]**

  
  
  
  
  
    Half an hour had past. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei were all getting ready to face Akujin. Yusuke cracked his knuckles as he stood at the window looking out at the lovely ocean view before him.  


    _"Don't worry Keiko. I'll get you back no matter what."_ Yusuke thought to himself, a determined look in his eyes.  


"YUSUKE!!" Shouted Botan as she popped up in front of him.  


"GEE!! BOTAN!!" Yusuke shouted, falling back.  


    The blue-haired Grim Weaper stepped through the window as her oar disappeared. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red jacket. By the expression on her face, Yusuke could tell Botan wasn't very happy.  


"I heard about what happened to Keiko." Botan answered, putting her hands on her hips. "And I'm very sorry. BUT FACING AKUJIN?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"  


"Look, it's the ONLY way to get her back." Yusuke replied, standing up. "Do you WANT me to leave Keiko in the hands of that maniac?! DO YOU?!"  


"No I don't. But Akujin is very powerful." Botan replied. "You could get hurt, or even worse!"  


"Don't worry so much, Botan-Chan." Kurama answered with a smile. "Kuwabara, Hiei and myself will be right behind Yusuke."  


"Ah!! You dragged them in too?!" Botan shouted, facing Yusuke.  


"I didn't 'drag' them in. They volunteered." Yusuke answered, crossing his arms.  


"Kurama!! Tell me he's lying!" Botan shouted, grabbing the red-head boy by the collar of his shirt.  


"I'm sorry Botan-Chan, but he's telling the truth." Kurama answered.  


    Botan let go of Kurama. She was so confused! She had a good mind to slap some sense into Yusuke, but she understood the risks he would take for Keiko. Keiko. Yusuke's one and only love.  


"Fine. I guess I'll just have to go with you then." Botan replied, crossing her arms.  


"Botan?" Kurama asked, a bit stunned.  


"No way! You're NOT coming with us." Yusuke replied, facing the blue-haired girl.  


"Look, BUSTER." Botan answered, pressing her index finger against Yusuke's chest. "Keiko is my friend. There is no WAY I'm not going to be there for her! Besides. Someone has to keep you out of trouble."  


"More like someone has to keep YOU out of trouble." Hiei spat out from his corner of the room.  


Botan faced the little spiky-haired demon then quickly turned away.  


"Botan-Chan, you do realize this is very dangerous?" Kurama asked, looking up at the feiry girl.  


"I do. But nothing you say or do is going to make me change my mind." Botan answered, looking over at Kurama.  


Kurama just nodded and looked away.  


------------------------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------------

  


    Keiko sat alone in her metal cage silently. She filddled with the chains around her wrists. They were beginning to get a bit uncomfortable and irritating. Keiko looked up at Numata, who had just been standing there silently.  


    "You know, you remind a lot of one of Yusuke's friends." Keiko replied. "Now what was his name?"  


"Hiei?" Numata asked.  


"Yeah! Hey...how do you know him?" Keiko asked, a bit surprised.  


"Hiei was very well-known in the Demon Realm." Numata answered, her emotionless eyes aimed at the floor. "An infamous criminal. That's what he was known as. But now...he's become a Reikai Tentei."  


    Keiko just looked at Numata. That was when she noticed the huge scar on her neck.  


"How'd that happen?" Keiko asked, pointing to the scar.  


"It's none of your concern." Numata replied, covering it with her jacket.  


Numata reached for the door and slowly opened it.  


"I have to go and retrieve your boyfriend now, Keiko-San." Numata answered, glancing back at Keiko. "In a little while, he shall face Akujin."  


Keiko just watched in silence as Numata walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.  


_"Yusuke..."_ Keiko thought to herself worriedly.  


------------------------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------------

  


    The clock read 4:00pm. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and Botan all stood in the park waiting patiently. A flicker of red light appeared in the treetop flowed by a huge gust of wind. The Reikai Tenteis and Botan shielded their faces as debris flew towards them.  


    Numata jumped out of the tree. This time she wore a black sleeveless shirt, short red jeans and white knee-high boots. Her silky orange hair tied into a french braid down her back while the two strands of blonde bangs fell across her face.  


    "I see another member has joined your party." Numata answered, refering the Botan.  


"You don't mind, do you?" Yusuke asked, a cocky tone in his voice.  


"Your about to reach the point of no return." Numata replied. "Once you reach the designated battlefield, you can not come back until the fight is over. Do you understand?"  


"Sure." Yusuke answered.  


Numata took a step back as the ground began shake.  


"No fear guys..." Kuwabara replied as he began to shake in fear.  


_"Don't worry Keiko. I'm coming for you."_ Yusuke thought to himself.  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	5. Start

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
5 [Start]**

  
  
  
  
  
    Akujin stood ontop of a huge gray boulder. The land before him was covered in mist and silent. Next to him, chained to a rock was Keiko. Akujin looked back at Keiko and just smiled evilly.  


    "You should be happy." Akujin replied. "After all, not everyone gets to see their loved ones die before their eyes."  


"Yusuke will not lose to you! He WILL win!" Keiko shouted as she tried to get free.  


"We'll see about that." Akujin answered, facing the gray landscape again.  


    A crack of lightning was seen in the distance followed by the low rumble of thunder. A wind swept threw the once still landscape causing the bare skeleton trees to sway in the distance. Explosions of red light occured in the clouds, causing both Akujin and Keiko to look up.  


"Ah...here they come now." Akujin replied with a smile.  


    A rod of black lightning struck a boulder, cracking into two. Numata landed first and gracefully rose to her feet. Behind her appeared Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke. Akujin smiled as Numata walked over to him. Yusuke looked up and saw Keiko chained to the rock.  


"Keiko!" Yusuke shouted, running to her.  


"Yusuke!!" Keiko shouted to him.  


    Akujin waved his hand and the ground beneath Yusuke began to lift. Before he knew what happened, Yusuke was sent flying into the air. Keiko watched in horror as he was sent flying back and hit the rocky ground with a loud thud.  


"Yusuke!!" Shouted the other Reikai Tenteis as they ran up to him.  


"Yusuke, you okay?" Kuwabara asked, helping him to his feet.  


"Yeah." Yusuke replied as he stood up.  


"I must say, you disappoint me." Akujin answered as Numata stood by his side. "Anyone who's smart enough would've known something like that was going to happen. But then again, you're not very smart, are you?"  


"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Yusuke asked, glaring at Akujin.  


"A wise-ass too I see." Akujin replied, his face turning serious. "Very well. If you wish to die now, it's completely up to you."  


    Akujin lept down from the boulder he stood upon and landed several yards away from Yusuke. He removed the jacket he had been wearing to reveal a sleeveless shirt underneath. Akujin tossed the jacket aside and cracked his knuckles as he took a few steps forward.  


"Are you ready?" Akujin asked, looking at Yusuke.  


"You bet I am." Yusuke answered, glaring at Akujin.  


"Yusuke," Kurama replied, placing a hand on his shoulder.  


Yusuke looked back at Kurama a bit confused.  


"Let us go first." Kurama answered as Hiei and Kuwabara stood behind him.  


"This has nothing to do with you guys! You don't have to go first!" Yusuke replied, facing Kurama.  


"Please, just let us go first." Kurama answered.  


    Yusuke was silent for a while. He looked back at Keiko, then at Akujin, then back at his friends. He nodded slightly and stepped aside. Kurama walked forward first and faced Akujin. He reached behind his neck and removed his trademark red rose.  


"What's going on?" Akujin asked, confused.  


"There's been a slight change of plans." Kurama replied.  


"I see." Akujin answered, looking at Yusuke. "Instead of letting me fight him first, he's letting his friends go before him so they can die...how cowardly."  


Kurama's rose stem extended into a whip covered in thorns.  


"Kurama...I heard ever since you became human, you've become weaker." Akujin replied, looking at the red-haired boy before him. "What makes you think you'll actually last against me?"  


"Luck." Kurama answered, holding his rose whip firmly in his hand.  


Kurama and Akujin glare at one another as a fog begins to roll in....  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	6. Kurama

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
6 [Kurama]**

  
  
  
  
  
    "Not exactly the opponent I wanted to face first, but an opponent nonetheless." Akujin answered as he faced the fox demon before him.  


"Kurama..." Botan replied as she looked at him a bit worried.  


"Let's get started, shall we?" Akujin asked, placing his hands to his side.  


"Your move." Kurama replied patiently.  


    Akujin clapped his hands together and his muscles soon began show. Red veins slowly crept along the white parts of his eyes and towards his pupils. The ground around him began to crack as small flickers of electricity sparked. Veins on Akujin's muscles began more visable as he continued to gather energy.  


"H-holy smokes!!" Kuwabara shouted, as he took a step back. "W-what's happening? Is that an earthquake?!"  


"No. That's Akujin." Hiei answered, keeping his eyes on Akujin.  


Kurama stood the confidently as Akujin continued to show off.  


"He's a monster!" Keiko shouted over the sound of the howling wind.  


Numata just folded her arms as she silently watched.  


"READY!!! AND GO!!!" Akujin shouted as he darted towards Kurama (note : if that line sounds familiar, that's because it's from **G Gundam**. domon kashu rules!).  


    Akujin disappeared into the fog, catching Kurama off guard. He looked around, seeing nothing but gray and hearing nothing but silence. Finally he sensed Akujin above him and jumped aside. Just as he did, Akujin came falling from the sky. He slammed into the spot Kurama once stood in, breaking the rocks apart.  


"Clever." Kurama said out loud. "I should've known you'd use the fog as a curtain. A mistake that almost cost me my life."  


"Make more mistakes, and you might not win against me." Akujin answered as he stood up. "But then again, it's not like you WILL win against me."  


"We'll see." Kurama answered, tightning his grip on his whip.  


    Akujin charged towards Kurama again, this time at a much quicker pace. Kurama planted his feet firmly into the ground and awaited him. Just like before, Akujin disappeared back into the fog. Kurama jumped into the air and lifted his whip.  


"Kagon-Retsuzan-Shi!"  


    The Rose Whip shot downwards and rapped around in invisible object. Akujin re-appeared on the ground the Rose Whip tied around his right wrist. Kurama landed a few feet away and pulled hard on the whip. The sharp thorns of the whip broke through Akujin's skin, sending blood trickling down his arm.  


"You expected to win...using this?" Akujin asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.  


    Akujin grabbed the Rose Whip with his left hand and smiled evilly at Kurama. With a might pull, Kurama was sent skidding towards Akujin. He tried to stop himself, but the force of Akujin's pull was too much. Red lightning flashed in the sky and Kurama fell. Akujin removed the Rose Whip that was wrapped around his wrist and looked down at Kurama.  


    Kurama touched the spot Akujin had punched him. His lower jaw was in pain and blood trickled down the right corner of his lip. Kurama grabbed his lower jaw firmly and snapped it back into place. He rose to his feet, facing Akujin.  


"My. You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Akujin asked, putting a hand on his hip.  


"Kurama!" Botan called out to him, a bit worried.  


"I'm fine. Just stay there." Kurama answered, glancing back at Botan.  


"Round Two, red?" Akujin asked, smiling evilly at Kurama.  


Kurama glared at Akujin as he wiped the blood away from his bottom lip.  


    Akujin's eyes flashed and his eyes flashed red. He kicked off the ground and again ran towards Kurama. Kurama jumped into the air and landed gracefully behind Akujin. He quickly rose to his feet as rose petals surrounded him. Akujin turned around and faced Kurama.  


"Fu-Ka-Enbu-Jin!!"  


    The rose petals spiraled towards Akujin in the wind. The petals were all over Akujin. Cutting his arms, legs, face, shoulders and hands. Akujin didn't seem to flinch as they cut into his flesh. When the attack was over the petals disappeared leaving a heavily wounded Akujin behind.  


"My turn." Akujin replied evilly.  


    Kurama felt the ground beneath him move. Just as he looked down, this snake like creature shot out of the ground and wrapped around Kurama's legs. A second snake creature shot out of the ground and wrapped tightly around Kurama's mid-section. Kurama tried to break free, but the snake creatures were too strong.  


"Now." Akujin answered as a dagger formed in his hand. "Let's end this."  


Akujin raised the dagger into the air, prepared to embed it into Kurama's flesh...  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	7. Crushed

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
7 [Crushed]**

  
  
  
[**Author's Note:** Just so you know, I love Kurama. I really do. He is my favorite YYH bishonen (besides Hiei and Yusuke). In summary: though I bashed him a lot in this chapter, that doesn't mean I hate him. I love Kurama so much that reading this chapter makes me shudder. No flames please!]  
  
  
    "Kurama!!" Botan shouted when she saw he was trapped.  


    Kurama looked up at the dagger as it plummet towards his chest. At the last second, Kurama tipped to his side. The dagger grazed him in his shoulder but other then that, there was no serious damage. Akujin glared at Kurama who looked at his bleeding shoulder.  


"Still got a little more tricks up your sleeve I see." Akujin answered, facing Kurama.  
  
  
  
    "Poor Kurama." Keiko answered, looking at the wounded and trapped red-head.  


"This match is almost over." Numata replied, causing Keiko to look at her.  


"What? What do you mean?" Keiko asked confused.  


"Kurama might have been strong before, but since he took a human form, his strength has weaken." Numata answered, her emotionless eyes staring at the battlefield.  


Keiko looked at Kurama, who was still stuggling to get free.  
  
  
  
    "If you vocally declare a surrender, then I promise to make sure your death is painless." Akujin replied facing Kurama completely.  


Kurama looked up at Akujin, a hateful glare in his eyes.  


"Oh well. Don't say I didn't offer you an almost painless end." Akujin answered as he snapped his fingers.  


    Kurama gritted his teeth in pain as he felt the snakes constrict tighter around his body. Akujin just stood back, the same evil grin on his face. Kurama could feel it getting harder and harder to move. His bones ached in pain and he could feel them bending.  


"Someone...has to stop him." Botan replied as she watched Kurama in pain.  


Yusuke could feel the anger building up inside of him as he watched.  


"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Botan cried.  


    Kurama felt his right wrist snap then felt it go limp. The rest of his limbs were on the verge of snapping and the pain was getting more unbearable. Kurama knew that if he didn't do something, he would be crippled. But he couldn't move, nonetheless get enough time to create one of his attacks.  


    Akujin came out of nowhere, his hands rolled into fists. Kurama just watched as Akujin brought his right fist up and punched him in the back. Akujin left-hooked Kurama in the stomach before punching him across the face with his right hand. Kurama spat up blood that splattered on the rocky ground below.  


"Oh Kurama..." Botan cried as she buried her face in her hands.  


Kuwabara cringed as he continued to watch.  


    Akujin hit Kurama one last time before stepping back. He snapped his fingers again and the snakes loosened their grip. Kurama fell limply to the ground, blood everywhere. Akujin picked up Kurama's body and looked at him.  


"Pity." Akujin answered. "Maybe if you hadn't wasted so much time with the ningens, you wouldn't have turned out so weak."  


    Akujin looked at Yusuke, who was glaring hatefully at him. He smiled evilly and walked over to Yusuke. The two glared one another in the eyes for a few good minutes.  


"Better check on your friend." Akujin replied, dropping Kurama's body at his feet.  


"Bastard..." Yusuke growled.  


"Hey. Kurama." Kuwabara spoke softly as he knelt down next to him. "Hey buddy. Can you hear me??"  


"Is he??" Botan asked in horror.  


"He's just unconscious." Hiei replied, facing Akujin. "See what you can do for him, Botan."  


"So who's next?" Akujin asked, looking at the remaining fighters.  


"I am!" Yusuke shouted.  


"No." Hiei interjected. "I am. I'll fight you."  


"Very well. If you wish." Akujin answered, heading back to the fight grounds.  


As Hiei began to follow, Yusuke grabbed his shoulder.  


"What are you doing? I can take him." Yusuke answered, looking down at Hiei.  


"Just be glad I'm not letting him kill you now." Hiei replied, brushing Yusuke's hand off and walking onto the battlefield.  


"Ready?" Akujin asked, facing Hiei.  


Hiei just remained silent and removed his sword.....  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	8. Hiei

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
8 [Hiei]**

  
  
  
  
  
    Hiei looked at Akujin, trying to come up with a strategy. Akujin faced his tiny opponent, ready and prepared to strike. Hiei gripped his sword tightly in his hands and his planted his feet firmly into the ground.  


    "Is something wrong, Tiny Hiei?" Akujin asked, folding his arms.  


"Call me tiny again, and I'll cut you to pieces..." Hiei thought to himself.  


"Go ahead. If you think you can." Akujin thought back to Hiei.  


    The blade of Hiei's sword flash as he ran towards Akujin. Hiei jumped up onto a boulder, then up into the air where he disappeared. Akujin took a step back and looked around in the fog.  


"Using one of my tricks against me, Hiei?" Akujin spoke into the fog. "But there is something you should know..."  


    Akujin reached up into the air above him and grabbed onto something. He pulled whatever it was out from the air and slammed into hard into the ground. Hiei gritted his teeth as he was embedded into the rocky ground. He looked up at Akujin only to see a fist coming right for his face.  


    Quickly Hiei moved aside just as Akujin punched the stone into dust. He looked back Hiei, was once again on his feet and holding his sword tightly in his hands.  


"I'm a master of the fog trick." Akujin answered, facing Hiei. "I know exactly where you're going to go. You might as well just fight me in the open."  


"This is not over yet." Hiei replied. "Just because you caught me once, doesn't mean you'll catch me again."  


    A silence fell between the two fighters. Yusuke watched silently, his hands rolled into tight fists. Kuwabara stood back, still a bit frigthened. Botan knelt down next to the unconscious Kurama watching the fight with uneasy eyes.  


_"You maybe fast, Hiei. But you can't outrun Akujin."_ Numata thought to herself.  


Hiei looked at Numata and noticed she was staring right at him.  


"DIE!!"  


    Hiei looked at Akujin just as he came darting out of the fog. Hiei disappeared, causing Akujin to punch nothing but air. He staggered forward a bit before coming to a complete stop. He smiled again as he hand began to glow. He looked around the fog for a while, before releasing an energy ball towards what seemed like nothing.  


    The energy ball whooshed through the fog, before it collided hard with something. Flickers of light could be seen in the distance and something being pushed back could be heard. Hiei used all his strength and his sword to push the enery ball away from him. The energy ball struck a skeleton tree and set it on fire.  


"I'm impressed. Not everyone can do that with one of my attacks." Akujin answered.  
  
  
  
    "If Hiei keeps up his speedy pace, he might have a chance." Kieko answered, looking at the fight.  


Numata glanced at Keiko then faced the fight again.  
  
  
  
    _"This is no good."_ Hiei thought to himself. _"No matter where I go, he seems to know right where I am!"_  


Akujin looked at Hiei, and an evil smile crossed his lips.  


_"I need to get in for a close attack."_ Hiei replied, gripping his sword even tighter.  


    Hiei kicked off the ground and jumped high into the fog again. Akujin's evil smile disappeared and turned into an unpleased pout. He formed another energy ball in his hands.  


"I told you!" Akujin shouted as he turned around. "I'M A MASTER OF THE FOG TRICK!"  


    Akujin fired the energy ball into the empty air behind him. He watched and waited to hear a cry of pain from Hiei. But when it remained silent, his eyes were full of confussion. By the time he sensed someone behind him, it was too late. Hiei came out of the fog and sliced Akujin across the back.  


Hiei landed softly on the ground as Akujin growled in pain.  


"I will rip you apart!!" Akujin shouted, running after Hiei.  


    Hiei planted his feet firmly into the ground and glared right at Akujin. Akujin's fist came though the fog like a speeding bullet. Hiei quickly defended himself with his sword blade. Akujin's flesh and Hiei's sword blade clashed, sending a spray of red everywhere. Akujin growled in anger, while Hiei did his best to keep Akujin back.  


"Do you honestly think you have a chance against me using this little toothpick of yours?" Akujin asked, glaring down at Hiei.  


Hiei let out a frustrated growl as he continued to push the blade of his sword into Akujin's fist.  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	9. Determined

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
9 [Determined]**

  
  
  
[**Author's Note:** This chapter is rated R for a reason. Severed fingers lay ahead so do not read unless you want to, have a strong stomach or don't care. Domo arigatou!]  
  
  
    Hiei used all the strength he had to keep Akujin's fist away from him. Akujin continued to push harder against Hiei's sword, ignoring the amount of blood being dripped everywhere. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan watched silently, concentrating on the battle before them.  


    "What do you say little man? Give up?" Akujin asked Hiei.  


"Don't call me 'little'!" Hiei shouted, as his eyes flashed white.  


    Before Akujin knew what happened, Hiei's strength increased several folds. Hiei's sword passed through Akujin's fingers in a bright streak of white. At first, nothing appeared to happen. But slowly, one by one, slice marks appeared on the fingers of Akujin. Soon, all 5 of Akujin's fell off his hand and onto the stone ground.  


"I think I'm going to be sick..." Kuwabara answered as he covered his mouth and turned green.  


Botan just closed her eyes and turned away.  


"RRRRAAAAAHHHHH!!" Akujin shouted as he held his now fingerless hand in pain.  


"I'm sorry. Are these your fingers?" Hiei asked, kicking Akujin's index finger towards his feet.  


"You little bastard." Akujin hissed as he glared up at Hiei.  


"Call me little again and I'll cut off something more important to you next time, Stubby." Hiei replied, ready with his sword again.  


    Akujin glared up at Hiei, boiling in anger. Viens began to appear on top of his muscles as his muscles began to grow in size. Hiei stood firm, unwavered by Akujin's actions. Slowly, all of Akujin's cuts and wounds began to disappear from his body.  
  
  
  
    "What's he doing?" Keiko asked, a bit confused.  


"He's using his energy to heal himself." Numata answered, folding her arms. "Once he is completely healed, his power will increase."  


Keiko looked back towards the fight, a worried look on her face.  


_"Yusuke..."_  
  
  
  
    The ground began to vibrate again as Akujin continued to heal himself. Akujin's fingerless hand began to throb and pump out more blood. Bit by bit, something began to emerge from Akujin's stubby hand. Hiei looked at Akujin's hand, a confused look on his face.  


    The stubs on Akujin's hand began to bubble. Hiei just remained silent, continuing to watch what was happening before him. Before Hiei could really tell what happened, 5 blood soaked fingers appeared on Akujin's once fingerless hand.  


    "Did he...just re-grow his fingers?" Kuwabara asked.  


"Yeah...I think he did." Yusuke answered, just as shocked as his carrot-topped friend.  


Kuwabara ducked behind a huge boulder and began to barf.  


    The newly regenerated Akujin looked up at Hiei, an evil smirk across his lips. The popping veins on his neck and arms disappeared and his muscles shrank back down to their normal size. He stood firmly before Hiei, staring him right in the eyes.  


"Now, Midget Koorime. Let's finish this little match." Akujin answered as he clapped his hands together.  


    Hiei removed his black cloak and tossed it aside. He put his sword gentle on the ground and cracked his knuckles. The hateful glare in his eyes increasing as he focused only on Akujin.  


"Ready when you are." Akujin replied casually.  
  
  
  
    Numata felt a intense shock go through her body. She looked towards the fight and saw Hiei had removed his cloak. She looked closely at Hiei's arm and noticed a black dragon slowly began to appear.  


    "He...can't be serious..." Numata replied, taking a step back.  


"What? What's going to happen?" Keiko asked confused.  


"Whatever you do, Keiko-San, look away." Numata answered. "If you look directly at the attack, you might go blind."  


Keiko was confused, but did as Numata said.  
  
  
  
    "Jaou..."  


"Hiei!!" Shouted Numata.  


"Ensatsu..."  


"Hiei, stop!! You don't know what you're doing!" Numata screamed, realizing what he was doing.  


"Kokuryuhaa!!!"  


    A giant black dragon was released and roared towards Akujin. Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to stay standing against the strong current of wind being pushed against them. Botan turned her head away, as she continued to hold the unconscious Kurama close to her. Keiko tightly shut her eyes as she felt the shockwave of Hiei's attack pushing against her.  


"HIEI!!" Numata shouted.  


    Akujin stared the approaching black dragon head on. The evil grin once again crossed his lips. He clapped his hands together and planted his feet firmly into the ground. The gray sky began to swirl as black clouds formed out of nowhere. Yusuke looked down at the ground when he felt it begin to shift beneath him.  


The black dragon roared at Akujin as it drew closer to him...  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	10. Manipulation

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
10 [Manipulation]**

  
  
  
[**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the kind reviews! This chapter is dedicated to all of you that have reviewed my story and enjoy reading it! Thank you so much!]  
  
  
    "Wh-what's happening now??" Kuwabara asked, as he held on to the boulder next to him  


Yusuke looked towards Hiei, a worried look on his face.  


    Botan kept her head turned away as a bright flash of light filled the air. She continued to hold Kurama close to her as the ground began to split around them. Kurama's right hand, which had been resting on Botan's arm twitched. Botan looked down went she felt Kurama gently squeezing her arm.  


"Bo...tan??" Kurama asked, still a bit weak.  


"Kurama?" Botan asked, shocked when he spoke to her.  


"What's happening?" Kurama asked, opening his eyes a bit.  


"Hiei's fighting Akujin. He's just unleashed his Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa attack." Botan replied, looking back towards the fight.  


"Who's winning so far?" Kurama asked, still resting in Botan's lap.  


"It's hard to say..." Botan answered, a sweat drop slidding down the side of her face.  


_"What's he doing?"_ Hiei asked when he noticed Akujin was just standing there.  


    Akujin looked into the eyes of the dragon as it got closer to his face. He extended his right hand towards the dragon and a red circle appeared in the palm of his hand. As an evil smile curled on his lips, a beam of light was fired from his glowing palm. It struck the black dragon in its forehead, causing it to stop in its tracks.  


"No way! How can he do that?!" Kuwabara shouted in shock.  


    Kurama's eyes widen in fear. He sat up, confusing Botan. He gritted his teeth but ignored the pain in his side. If Kurama didn't do something now, Hiei could be in big trouble.  


"HIEI! GET OUT OF THERE!" Shouted Kurama. "GET AWAY FROM THERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"  


Hiei looked back at Kurama, confused by his words.  


"Get out of there now!" Shouted Kurama, his side hurting some more.  


Hiei looked towards Akujin and his stalled black dragon.  


_"Why should I? Nothing's happening."_ Hiei replied in his thoughts.  


    A crack of lightning filled the sky. A few more seconds of silent followed before something unbelievable happened. The black dragon created by Hiei slowly began to turn around. It's once hallow eyes were full of anger, hate and rage. It's sharp white teeth ready and dieing to rip some flesh apart.  


"What the..." Hiei spoke in shock, when he noticed his own dragon was facing him.  


"A little trick of mine." Akujin answered. "One of my favorites."  


"HIEI!!" Shouted Kurama to his koorime friend.  


"Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa!!" Shouted Akujin as he pointed a finger at Hiei.  


    The black dragon let out a loud cry and rushed towards Hiei. Hiei stood there in shock as he watched his own dragon coming at him. He tried to move, but his body was frozen in shock.  


"It can't be!" Botan shouted in shock. "He's using Hiei's attack against him?"  


"Akujin...has the ability to not only manipulate his opponents attack," Kurama answered, as he leaned back a bit. "But if he wishes, he can manipulate his opponent into becoming his own servent."  


"So good-bye, little koorime!!" Shouted Akujin, a demonic shine in his eyes.  


    Hiei brought his arms up in front of his face just as the black dragon slammed into him. Hiei was pushed back as the black dragon rammed into him. He gritted his teeth as the dragon's sharp teeth dug into his skin. Flashes of lightning danced in the clouds above as the sound of thunder echoed everywhere. Hiei could feel his energy slowly starting to slip away.  


    With a finally ram, the weakened Hiei was sent soaring. Everyone watched in silence as Hiei's body hit the ground before Yusuke. The black dragon disappeared as Akujin casually walked up Hiei's body. He looked down at him and kicked him in his side.  


"Now, little koorime, it's time to put your lights out." Akujin answered, as his sharp nails flashed in the light.  


    Akujin picked up Hiei by his head. Holding him firmly in his hand, he prepared to stab him with his long, razor-sharp nails. An evil smile formed on his lips as a demonic essence appeared in his eyes. Just as he was about to run his nails through Hiei, his hand was struck by a pale blue energy ball.  


Akujin turned his head and noticed Numata's hands still glowing.  


"Numata!! How dare you attack me!" Akujin shouted, still holding Hiei in his hand.  


Numata just remained silent and glared at Akujin.  


"If I didn't need you, I would've killed you by now." Akujin replied, glaring at Numata.  


"Hey buddy!" Shouted Kuwabara, catching Akujin's attention.  


Akujin faced the loud-mouth red-head.  


"Kuwabara, what are you doing?" Yusuke asked his not too bright friend.  


"You concentrate on how you're going to save Keiko, Yusuke." Kuwabara replied, facing Akujin.  


Akujin watched in silence as Kuwabara approached him.  


"Though I don't really like Hiei, I won't let you kick him while he's down." Kuwabara replied, holding out his right hand.  


"Are you challenging me?" Akujin asked, a bit surprised.  


"Damn right I am." Kuwabara replied as his sword formed in his hand.  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	11. Kuwabara

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
11 [Kuwabara]**

  
  
  
  
  
    "I don't know if your a brave ningen, or an incrediable stupid ningen." Akujin replied, as he threw Hiei down and faced Kuwabara. "Either way, you don't stand a chance against me."  


"We'll see about that." Kuwabara answered, tightening his grip on his spirit sword.  


The sky continued to storm as more rods of lightning flashed around them.  
  
  
  
    "Oh no. That's Kuwabara." Keiko answered, shocked to see him there. "What's he going to do? He doesn't stand a chance against that monster!"  


"He doesn't care." Numata replied, causing Keiko to look at her. "He'll do anything to help Yusuke win. He knows he doesn't stand a chance."  


Keiko looked at Numata and watched as a sly smile crossed her lips.  


"Forgive me, Keiko-San. But you ningens do foolish things." Numata answered, glancing back at her. "You risk your lives for petty emotions. Even when you know the odds are against you, you continue to fight. You're all fools if you ask me."  


"What about you? What was your reason for saving Hiei?" Keiko asked, shocking Numata.  


Numata faced Keiko and for the first time, she actually displayed a hint of emotion.  


"You could've let Akujin defeat Hiei, but you saved him." Keiko answered, looking Numata in her eyes. "We're not the only ones to do foolish things. You do them as well."  


Numata glanced at Keiko for another minute before turning back towards the fight.  
  
  
  
    _"Wow...He's a lot bigger then I thought."_ Kuwabara thought to himself, as he faced the giant before him.  


"Kuwabara you idiot! What do you think you're doing?!" Yusuke's thoughts shouted to him. "You don't stand a chance! Get back over here!"  


"Yes. Do listen to your friend." Akujin answered, putting his hands on his hips. "He is right. You don't stand a chance against me. Why not turn back now?"  


"Shut-up! You don't scare me!!" Kuwabara shouted. "Now are we going to fight, or just stand here all day?!"  


    Akujin smiled evilly. Kuwabara blinked and Akujin was gone. Startled, Kuwabara looked around for him. The fog was thick and hard to see through. Kuwabara gripped his sword tight as he looked around some more.  


"Peek-a-boo!! I see you!" Akujin shouted as he hit Kuwabara from behind.  


    Kuwabara staggered forward a few steps. He turned around and faced nothing but the thick fog. Kuwabara let out a deep growl.  


_"Come on, Kuwabara! Concentrate!"_ Kuwabara thought to himself. _"You can do this. Just focus your energy."_  


    Kuwabara closed his eyes for a second or two, before opening them again. He stood there in the center of the fog, listening to the noises around him. Bit by bit, he could see flashes of Akujin around him. Kuwabara's eyes narrowed and he turned around.  


"Gotcha!!" Kuwabara shouted as he lunged his sword foward.  


    It seemed as if Kuwabara had done nothing but stabbed the air in front of him. But bit by bit, drops of blood hit the ground. The fog cleared and Akujin stood before Kuwabara, his sword embedded into his side. He looked up at Kuwabara, a slight smile on his face.  


"Well, Ningen. You're not as stupid as I thought." Akujin replied.  


Kuwabara looked up at Akujin, a sweat drop trailing down the side of his face.  


"I believe, it's my move now." Akujin answered, grabbing Kuwabara's sword blade.  


_"This guy must be nuts!"_ Kuwabara replied, watching as Akujin continued to embed the blade's sword deeper into his side.  
  
  
  
    Numata folded her arms and just watched in silence. Her eyes drifted from the fight, towards the unconscious Hiei. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Akujin.  


    _"You could've let Akujin defeat Hiei, but you saved him."_  


Numata touched the scar on her neck and lowered her eyes.  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	12. Revenge

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
12 [Revenge]**

  
  
  
  
  
    The red blood of Akujin poured out of his body like a river and stained the gray stone ground. Kuwabara slightly shivered as he looked at the calm, dark look in Akujin's eyes. Akujin sensed Kuwabara's fear and smiled.  


    "Is something wrong, Ningen?" Akujin asked. "I thought you wanted to see me die?"  


_"What's he planning?"_ Kuwabara asked himself.  


    Suddenly, Kuwabara remembered. He remembered seeing Akujin collect energy and use it to heal his wounds. After that, Kuwabara could feel Akujin's spirit energy increase greatly.  


_"He must be wounding himself in order to lift his spirit energy!"_ Kuwabara thought to himself in shock.  


"Smart boy. You know my plan." Akujin replied, grinning at Kuwabara.  


"What?! I didn't say anything!" Kuwabara shouted in shock.  


"You don't need to." Akujin answered.  


_"Because I can read your mind."_ Akujin spoke telepathetically to Kuwabara.  


    Kuwabara took a step back in shock. He looked up at Kuwabara, blood trailing down his side. With a mighty pull on Kuwabara's sword, Kuwabara was sent flying towards Akujin. Akujin punched Kuwabara square in the face with such force, it sent him flying back.  


"KUWABARA!!" Yusuke shouted as he watched his friend/rival sore through the air.  


    Kuwabara slammed into one of the realms dead trees, causing it to brake. His body hit the rocky ground surface and disappearing in the fog. Yusuke growled, and faced Akujin.  


    Akujin's wound began to emit a red light. Bit by bit, the gigantic hole in his side began to heal over. He hunched over, as it in pain. His muscles began to throb as veins began to appear on his muscles. Akujin's muscles began to expand and the ground began to crack even more.  


    Kuwabara sat up. He looked towards where Akujin was standing and his eyes widdened in shock. He watched in shock as an aura of red light surrounded his entire body.  


_"Oh no! He's healing himself!"_ Kuwabara shouted in shock to himself.  


"That's right, Ningen." Akujin replied, looking up at Kuwabara. "And when I'm through, you'll wish you never decided to face me!"  
  
  
  
    Numata stood her ground as she watched Akujin power up. Keiko watched too from where she was chained.  


    "So that's what he was planning!" Keiko answered. "That's why Akujin stabbed himself with Kuwabara's sword! He did it so he could heal himself and raise his spirit energy!"  


A sweat drop trailed down the side of Numata's face as she watched Akujin power up.  
  
  
  
    The ground shook for a little while longer before coming to a stop. The aura of light disappeared and everything went silent. Akujin slowly stood straight up, steam rising from his body. Slowly, he looked up at Kuwabara, his eyes glowing red.  


    "Kuwabara! Get out of there!" Yusuke shouted to him.  


Kuwabara couldn't move as he looked Akujin in the eyes.  


"ROUND TWO!" Akujin shouted, charging towards Kuwabara.  


    Halfway there, Akujin disappeared into the fog. Kuwabara looked around, trying to see him through the fog. Akujin appeared behind him and punched him in his back. Kuwabara let out a cry of pain as he flew forward and slammed into a boulder. Akujin re-appeared in front of Kuwabara and grabbed him by his shirt collar.  


"You should've listened to your friend, Ningen." Akujin answered, looking down at Kuwabara. "It would've saved you the pain of dieing."  


"KUWABARA!" Yusuke shouted from the side.  


    Akujin punched Kuwabara in his stomach with his free-hand. Kuwabara spat up blood as Akujin began to punch him harder and harder in the same spot. Botan cringed as she heard the sound of Kuwabara's ribs breaking with each punch.  


    Akujin through Kuwabara down onto the ground. Kuwabara lay on the ground, eyes dialated and twitching. Akujin cracked his knuckles as he looked down at him.  


"I'll save you from suffering more." Akujin answered, as he sharp nails began to extend.  


Akujin drew his hand back and looked down at Kuwabara.  


"SHINI!!!" Akujin shouted, lunging his sharp nails towards Kuwabara's heart.  


"AKUJIN!!"  


    Akujin paused and turned around. Yusuke faced him, his aura of blue light surrounding his body. His eyes boiled with rage and hate as he faced Akujin.  


"That's enough!" Yusuke shouted.  


"So Yusuke." Akujin answered, his nails going back to normal. "You've finally decided to face me?"  


Yusuke took a few steps forward, a hateful look on his face.  


"After letting you're friends get beaten up before your eyes, you finally come forward onto the battlefield." Akujin spoke.  


Yusuke remained silent as he stood a few feet away from Akujin.  


"I don't know what to say." Akujin answered, putting his hands on his hips.  


"How about your last words before I beat you into a pulp?" Yusuke asked, still glaring at Akujin.  


"Cocky little punk, aren't we?" Akujin asked as he cracked his knuckles. "Oh well. No matter."  


Akujin looked Yusuke right in the eyes, and smiled.  


"It makes beating you to death all the more better." Akujin answered.  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	13. Yusuke

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
13 [Yusuke]**

  
  
  
[**Author's Note:** I need help. Does anyone know how Yusuke turns into youkai form? You know, long black hair? Strange marks all over his body? If you could tell me, it would be a great help. Thanks!]  
  
  
    "I've been waiting for this moment." Akujin answered as lightning flashed behind him.  


"So have I." Yusuke replied as he removed his green jacket and tossed it down.  


"I must say." Akujin answered as he cracked his knuckles. "Your little friends gave me quiet a warm-up session."  


"Are we just going to talk, or do you plan on fighting anytime soon?" Yusuke asked, his fists at his side and ready to go.  


"The question is," Akujin spoke, his eyes falshing. "Are you ready to fight me?"  


Yusuke just glared at Akujin as he stood across of him.  


"Numata!" Akujin shouted as he looked back at her. "Take the girl. Make sure she's out of the way. This fight could get messy."  


Numata just nods and faces Keiko.  


"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted to him.  


"Don't worry Keiko! I'll be right there!" Yusuke shouted to her.  


"Not in one piece, anyways." Akujin answered as his nails flashed and began to extend.  
  
  
  
    "Yusuke..." Keiko spoke, tears in her eyes.  


"The boy maybe foolish, but he will prevail." Numata answered as she walked over to Keiko.  


"But, how can Yusuke win against such a horrible monster as him?" Keiko asked, looking at Numata worried.  


"Do you doubt the ability of you lover?" Numata asked, looking at Keiko.  


Keiko's eyes widdened in shock, but she shook her head.  


"As long as you believe in him, and he believes in you, he will never lose." Numata answered. "The bond you share is strong and will last for a long time. Believe in his power, and he will save you. Doubt his power, and he will die."  


"Numata, you're different from what I'd expect an evil youkai to be." Keiko replied, as she looked at Numata.  


Numata went silent as she and Keiko disappeared to a different spot on the battle grounds.  
  
  
  
    "Unhh...what the hell happened?" Hiei asked as he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.  


"Hiei!" Botan shouted as she faced the little speedy koorime.  


"While you were out, Kuwabara did his best to fight Akujin." Kurama answered. "Let's just say, he didn't do too well."  


Hiei looked at the knocked carrot-top on the other side of Botan.  


"What happened? I thought you could absorb the Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa attack?" Botan asked, looking at the koorime next to Kurama.  


"I can." Hiei answered, holding his shoulder in pain. "But Akujin's version of the attack was too strong. It had too much power. If I were to absorb it all, I would've exploded."  


Botan cringed at the thought of seeing a Chibi-Hiei being blown to pieces.  


"What happened after I blacked out? Did you see Kistune?" Hiei asked, looking at Kurama.  


"Numata saved you to my surprise." Kurama answered. "The only proper thing now is to go and thank her."  


    Hiei looked around and spotted Numata and Keiko. The two of them stood on another huge boulder, floating a few feet up in the sky. Hiei looked at Numata who glanced down at him for a second. She quickly looked away from Hiei and back towards the fight about to start.  


"Guess we're even now." Hiei answered with a grin.  


"Kurama-Kun, what does Hiei mean?" Botan asked, grabbing the red-haired boy by the arm.  


Kurama just looked at Botan and shrugged.  
  
  
  
    "You're driving my patience, ningen." Akujin answered, his eyes starting to glow. "Do you plan on staring me to death?"  


"And what if I am?" Yusuke asked, an aura surrounding his body.  


"Then I'd say you're as good as dead." Akujin replied, running towards Yusuke.  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	14. Celestial

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
14 [Celestial]**

  
  
  
  
  
    Akujin smiled as he looked at Yusuke. The sky above rumbled as black clouds rolled in. Lightning flashed in the distance and strong winds blowing in the all directions started up.  


    "Your ancestor might have beat me once," Akujin replied, glaring at Yusuke. "But you will not beat me. You're just a ningen who just happens to have Youkai blood in you."  


"Whatever makes you think you can win." Yusuke answered, getting into a fighting stance.  


    With the crack of thunder, Akujin darted towards Yusuke. Bringing his arms up, he defended himself from a flurry of punches being dealt by Akujin. With each blow Akujin would land on Yusuke, Yusuke was pushed back a foot or two. The storm in the sky continued to rage on, showing no signs of letting up.  


"Fight me seriously!" Akujin shouted, punching Yusuke with all his might.  


    Yusuke just looked at Akujin's face. Akujin's eyes were boiling with anger and glowing red. Yusuke noticed an opening at Akujin's side and brought his knee up. Another crack of thunder, and Akujin was kneed in the side by Yusuke. Akujin stopped his punching and looked at Yusuke's knee embedded in his side.  


Yusuke expected to hear Akujin howling in pain, but was shocked to hear him laughing  


"Nice move." Akujin answered, smiling evilly at Yusuke. "But let me show you how it's done!"  


    And with that, Akujin grabbed Yusuke's leg. With a tight grip on his ankle, Akujin began to spin Yusuke around. Everyone watched in shock as Yusuke was being spun around like a rag doll.  


"Let's see if you can fly!" Akujin shouted as he let go of Yusuke.  


    Yusuke went flying into the air. Akujin just looked at him and began to laugh his head off. Yusuke opened his eyes and saw himself heading head first into a giant boulder. Thinking quickly, Yusuke brought his hands over his head, just as he slammed into the boulder.  


"YUSUKE!!!" Keiko shouted as she watched him slam into the boulder in horror.  


    A large cloud of gray smoke and dust rose into the raging sky. Lightning flashed like mad and Akujin slowly made his way over to Yusuke's crash site. He kicked aside several broken off pieces of the giand boulder while facing the thick gray cloud before him.  


"Seems the famous Yusuke Urameshi has fallen." Akujin answered. "Such a shame. He didn't last quiet as long as I expected."  


Akujin through down a stone and walked away.  
  
  
  
    Keiko watched as Akujin walked away laughing. Tears began to build up in her eyes when she didn't see anything moving in the gray cloud. She lowered her head and began to cry.  


    "Yusuke...no." Keiko cried. "YUSUKE!!"  


"Ssshhh...Keiko-San." Numata whispered, causing Keiko to stop.  


    Numata pointed down towards the ground. Keiko stopped crying for a minute and looked at where Numata was pointing.  
  
  
  
    The area around Yusuke's crash site began to vibrate. Akujin stopped walking and turned around. He watched as broken off chunks of the boulder began to rise into the air. Lightning continued to flash and cracking of thunder got louder and closer.  


    Slowly, a silhouette figure could be seen in the clouds. The ground continued to shake as the gray cloud of smoke and dust began to part. Akujin's eyes narrowed as the silhouette figure got closer. Yusuke stepped out of the gray clouds, his entire body glowing.  


    "Not bad. Most people wouldn't have survived that." Akujin answered facing Yusuke completely.  


"I'm not like most people." Yusuke replied as he continued to glow.  


    Akujin narrowed his eyes some more as he continued to glare at Yusuke. Yusuke rolled his hands into fists as he glared back at Akujin. Bit by bit, all of his energy began to gather into his fists. Viens began to buldge in Yusuke's arms as he concentrated on his energy.  


"This one is for kidnapping Keiko!" Yusuke shouted as he looked up at Akujin. "Rei Gun!"  


    Yusuke formed a gun with his fingers and aimed it at Akujin. A split-second passed and a giant blue energy ball was fired from Yusuke's fingertips. It roared across the surface as it raced towards Akujin. Akujin moved aside, only to have his side clipped by the Rei Gun attack. Blood splattered onto the floor and ran down Akujin's side.  


"I missed." Yusuke answered, lowering his hands.  


Akujin looked at his wounded side and just smiled up at Yusuke.  


"That was nothing but a beesting to me." Akujin replied, staring evilly at Yusuke.  


_"Shit. If he hadn't moved, he'd have a hole in his stomach."_ Yusuke thought to himself.  


_"Hmm...this Ningen is strong."_ Akujin thought as he looked at Yusuke. _"He might be a lot tougher then I originally thought."_  


Yusuke braced himself when he saw Akujin getting into an offensive stance.  


"Time to get this fight into gear." Akujin answered as his eyes flashed.  


Everyone watched in silence as Akujin's hands began to glow.  


"May I suggest you cover the eyes of the young ones in the audience?" Akujin asked Yusuke. "After all, I wouldn't want them to be dramatized by this next attack."  


Yusuke just continued to glare at Akujin as he prepared for whatever he'd deal him.  


"I know you're going to like this attack." Akujin answered, forming his fingers into a gun. "REI GUN!!"  


    Everyone's eyes widen in shock, including Yusuke's. With the passing of another split-second, a dark red ball of energy was fired from the fingertips of Akujin. Yusuke looked at Akujin's Rei Gun attack approaching him.  


"YUSUKE!" Shouted Keiko from where she was.  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	15. Rage

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
15 [Rage]**

  
  
  
  
  
    "YUSUKE!!" Shouted Keiko from where she was.  


    Yusuke looked at the attack approaching him. He could hear Akujin laughing at him as the attack grew closer to his face. He wanted to get out of the way, but he couldn't move. His legs felt like they wieghed a ton.  


"What's the matter, ningen?" Asked Akujin through his laughter. "Are you to afraid to move?"  


    As Akujin continued to laugh, Yusuke looked down at his feet. Somehow, they had gotten embedded into the ground. Yusuke looked up and saw the attack getting closer to him. He tried to get his feet free, but it was no use. They were too deep in and too heavy.  


"Damn cheater!" Yusuke shouted to Akujin.  


"No one said I'd play fair." Akujin answered with a sly smile.  


    Yusuke growled as he continued to try and lift his heavy feet. The attack Akujin had released was getting closer to him. He knew that if he didn't do something, he'd end up as a pile of ashes.  


_"I can't...let it end like this."_ Yusuke thought as he glared at Akujin. _"I can't be defeated by him!"_  


    Yusuke looked up towards the sky of the realm. On the floating platform in the sky was Keiko. She looked down at him, her eyes worried. Yusuke looked into Keiko's eyes, sensing her fears of seeing him dead.  


_"For Keiko, I won't lose!"_ Yusuke replied, looking up at her. _"She means everything to me, and I'll be damned if I let her get taken by Akujin."_  


Suddenly, an aura of light began to surrounded Yusuke.  


_"For Keiko's sake, I won't give up!"_ Yusuke thought, feeling his strength increasing. _"For her sake, I WON'T BE DEFEATED!"_  


    Flickers of light filled the sky. The ground began to erupt and chunks of the surface began to rise up. Yusuke's body glowed with the light of his youkai power. The clouds in the sky began to swirl around and the lightning began striking in all directions.  


"FOR KEIKO'S SAKE I WILL DEFEAT YOU, AKUJIN!!" Yusuke shouted, his eyes beginning to glow white.  


    The Rei Gun attack unleashed by Akujin dodged all obstacles in its way as it continued towards Yusuke. Yusuke just looked at the approaching head on. Closing his eyes, Yusuke concentrated on the approaching attack. The aura of light around his body continued to grow until it was touching the dark sky above him.  


"Yusuke's power...it's unbelievable!" Botan shouted, looking at the glowing Yusuke.  


Kurama and Hiei just watched in silence from where they stood.  


"Simple light tricks won't save you!" Shouted Akujin as he put his hands on his hips.  


    The Rei Gun beam made it through the obstacle course and headed in a straight line towards Yusuke's head. The thunder rumbled loudly in everyone's ears and the lightning began to flash like insane strobes at a rave party. Everyone's heart pounded, watching as Yusuke just stood there, ignoring the approaching danger before him. Finally, Yusuke re-opened his eyes, just as the Rei Gun attack struck him in the forehead.  


    Everyone turned away when a bright and loud explosion occurred. Keiko closed her eyes and turned away as the shockwave of the explosion reached them high up in the sky. She listened to the loud rumbling noise, but soon opened her eyes when the noise began to die back. She looked down on the battlefield to see smoke and Akujin down below. No Yusuke.  


"YUSUKE!!" Keiko shouted, her voice echoing far off into the distance.  


Botan, Kurama and Hiei looked up to see a huge black cloud of smoke where Yusuke once stood.  


"YUSUKE?!" Shouted Botan.  


    The top lair of the ground slowly sank back into place. Akujin just grinned and took a step forward; the already cracked ground breaking under his weight. He looked at the swirling cloud of smoke before him, an even bigger grin on his face.  


"Foolish boy. He didn't even stand a chance." Akujin answered.  


    Akujin turned around and faced the floating platform in the sky. Numata looked down at Akujin, while Keiko looked the other way. He just smiled as he looked at his prize.  


"Numata! Bring the girl to me!" Akujin shouted to the oranged hair girl.  


    The smoke was blown away by the release of someone's energy. Akujin quickly turned around to see the smoke clouds parting. Through the small parting of the smoke, Akujin could see the flickering of lights. Everyone looked up as a figure became more evident through the smoke.  


"We're not finished yet, Akujin." Yusuke answered as he glared at Akujin.  


Yusuke stepped out of the smoke, unharmed.  


"Well, well. You survived, Ningen. Impressive." Akujin replied as he folded his arms.  


"You think I'll let you lay a finger on Keiko, guess again." Yusuke answered, the aura of light still emitting from his body. "I'll die before I give Keiko up to anyone."  


"That can be arranged." Akujin answered, his deep red eyes flashing white.  


    Yusuke clenched his hands into fists. All the energy in his arms steadily traveled down to his clenched fists. He looked up at Akujin, his eyes flashing with hate and rage. The site of Akujin sickened him.  


"REI KODAN!!" Yusuke shouted, forming his fingers into a gun and aiming it at Akujin.  


    Several shots of ki energy were fired from Yusuke's fingertip. All of them roaring as the raced with great speed towards Akujin. Akujin just stood his ground as the attack continued to close in on him.  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	16. Akujin

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
16 [Akujin]**

  
  
  
  
  
    "REI KODAN!!" Yusuke shouted, forming his fingers into a gun and aiming it at Akujin.  


    Several shots of ki energy were fired from Yusuke's fingertip. All of them roaring as the raced with great speed towards Akujin. Akujin just stood his ground as the attack continued to close in on him.  


    Akujin brought his arms up, just as the ki bullets began to rain down onto him. Each one of them slicing opening his skin. The blood trickled down and stained the grey stones that covered the ground. Akujin just clenched his teeth as he tried to remain standing. When the attack finally stopped, Akujin just stood there, breathing hard.  


Yusuke lowered his hands and just glared at Akujin.  


"So how does it feel, Akujin? How does it feel to be the attacked and not the attacker?" Yusuke asked.  


"How could you be this strong?! You're just the same as me!" Akujin shouted as he lowered his arms.  


"No, Akujin. I'm NOT like you." Yusuke answered, lightning flashing behind him.  


Akujin growled as he glared at Yusuke.  


"No matter what you think, we will never be the same." Yusuke replied.  


    Yusuke pushed himself off the ground and charged towards Akujin head-on. The lightning flashed in the distance and Yusuke was now face to face with Akujin. He gave Akujin and hard left hook, then a right hook. With each punch, Yusuke would break another of Akujin's bones.  


"You think it's right to kidnap people?!" Yusuke shouted, punching Akujin hard across the face.  


Akujin spat up blood as his broken nose began to bleed.  


"How about ruin their happy lives?!" Yusuke screamed, punching Akujin in the chest.  


Yusuke punched Akujin in the same spot, listening to the sound of bones crunching.  


"Akujin, you are nothing but criminal!" Yusuke shouted, punching him even harder in the face. "And therefor, you must be punished for your crimes."  


    Yusuke kicked Akujin so hard in the side, that he went skidding along the ground. He continued to skid for a few more feet before slamming into a giant grey boulder. Everyone stood there in awe, while Yusuke just stood there, a pissed off look in his eyes.  
  
  
  
    "Is...he dead?" Botan asked.  


"I'm...not sure." Kurama answered, keeping his eyes on the battlefield.  


    Kuwabara opened his eyes. He sat up straight and looked at everyone. When he noticed the serious looks on their faces, he looked off onto the battlefield.  


"What's happening?!" Kuwabara asked, looking around. "Where's Urameshi?!"  


"Over there, nit-wit." Hiei answered, pointing forward.  


Kuwabara looked in the direction Hiei was pointing to see a glowing figure standing there.  


"Wow. Urameshi sure looks different." Kuwabara replied.  


When Kuwabara didn't see Akujin, he panicked.  


"Where's the big guy?! The one with the freaky body?!" Kuwabara shouted, looking around.  


"His over there, lieing in pain." Kurama answered, pointing towards the dust cloud several feet to the left of Yusuke.  


"NO WAY!" Kuwabara shouted happily. "You mean, Urameshi won?! All right!!"  


"Some how," Hiei answered, causing everyone to look at him. "I don't think this match is over yet."  
  
  
  
    Akujin sat up, heavily damaged. His face covered in blood, sweat and dirt. His side was stinging showing signs of it being broken in several places. Akujin's vision was a bit blurry, but he could see Yusuke.  


    _"Damn it. How could he do this?"_ Akujin asked himself.  


Yusuke's dark eyes just stared right at Akujin.  


_"I...can't be defeated...not yet."_ Akujin answered, trying to stand.  


When his legs didn't move, Akujin leaned back up against the boulder.  


_"This damn body is no good."_ Akujin replied. _"I need another body."_  


Akujin looked up and noticed Keiko and Numata on the floating platform.  
  
  
  
    "What's he planning now? Is he going the rejuvinate himself?" Keiko asked, looking towards Akujin.  


Numata's eyes narrowed when she noticed the smile on Akujin's lips.  


"Whatever you do Keiko-San, don't interfere." Numata answered, taking a step closer to the ledge.  


Keiko look at Numata and bit confused.  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	17. Fusion

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
17 [Fusion]**

  
  
  
  
  
    "Do you give up, Akujin?" Yusuke asked. "Do you declare defeat?"  


"That's...what you wish." Akujin answered, the same evil smile on his lips. "I...am not...dead yet..."  


_"Shit...I thought for sure he was dead."_ Yusuke thought to himself, his eyes narrowing.  


"What do you plan to do? You can't even move!" Yusuke shouted as he walked over to Akujin.  


"Get...a new body..."  


    Yusuke stopped in his tracks. Did Akujin just say what he thought he said? He looked down at the beatened baddy, to see the same evil smile still on his lips.  


"Don't...look so surprised, Ningen." Akujin answered. "I'll just leave you...for a moment...but then I'll be back stronger then ever."  


    Yusuke glared at Akujin, a bit worried. Whose body was this psycho going to take over? His? Botan's? Kurama's? Kuwabara's? Hiei's? Or worse...Keiko's?  
  
  
  
    "Numata, what are saying?" Keiko asked, looking at the orange haired youkai confused.  


"Just stay out of the way, Keiko-San." Numata answered, looking over the ledge.  


Keiko looked at Numata and noticed the slightly scared look in her eyes.  
  
  
  
    Akujin closed his eyes slowly. An aura of red light covered his whole body. The sky began to rage even more and the lightning began to flash insanely again. The ground vibrated and cracked even more.  


    _"What?!"_ Yusuke thought in shock as lava shot up around him. _"What is he planning to do?!"_  


    Akujin opened his eyes and they were pure white. He opened his mouth, to reveal the inside glowing red. Yusuke shut his eyes when a red beam of light was fired from Akujin's mouth. It shot up over everyone's heads and through the clouds. Botan, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara looked up the light shot into the sky.  


"What's he doing?" Kuwabara asked, confused.  


    Yusuke opened his eyes again and looked up. In shock, he realized the beam of light that was fired was heading towards Keiko. He looked where Akujin's body lay, and gasped. Akujin's body was gray and began to crumble.  
  
  
  
    "It's...coming this way!" Keiko shouted, looking at the red beam of light.  


Numata just stood there, looking at it approaching her.  


"Numata! Get away! It's going to hit you!" Keiko shouted, looking at Numata.  


"Keiko-San," Numata spoke, staring at the red light. "If we had some how met under a different situation, do you think we could've been friends?"  


"Possible." Kieko answered, looking at her confused.  


    Numata just smiled. The red beam of light broke through the last set of clouds and roared towards Numata. It struck her in the forehead, causing her skid back a bit. Keiko just watched in horror as Numata's body was engulfed in a red light.  


"Numata!!" Keiko shouted, still chained to the rock.  


    The red light flickered away and disappeared into the sky. Numata stood there, dressed diffrently from before. Black tiger stripes radiated up her left arm while a black triangle was under her right eye.  


"Nu...mata?" Keiko called, looking at the strange version of her.  


Numata didn't say anything and just jumped off the floating platform.  


"Numata!!" Keiko shouted.  
  
  
  
    Yusuke stood there, awaiting whatever would come down from the clouds. When he saw something falling towards him, he tensed up. What could it be? A dark, gruesome youkai? Or did Akujin posses Keiko's body?  


    Millions of questions buzzed in Yusuke's head as he awaited the approach of his newly formed adversary. He vowed that no matter what form Akujin took, he would kill him. Even if it meant...killing Keiko had he stolen her body.  


    Two pairs of bare feet touched the ground. A golden ankle bracelet on the left ankle and a small tattoo on the right. The person wore a white dress with a slit up the side. It was sleeveless and strapless. A two laired golden wire choker was around her neck pretty tight.  


    "Who the hell are you?!" Yusuke shouted to the oranged haired girl standing before him.  


_"Does this form suprise you, Yusuke?"_ Asked Akujin's voice, echoing in the air.  


    Yusuke looked around, then towards the girl in front of him. He sworn he saw her some place before. He just...couldn't remember right away.  


_"I'm sure you remember Numata, don't you?"_ Akujin asked. _"After all, she was the one I sent to kidnap Keiko and escort you here."_  


"Sicko...why didn't you just heal youself like last time?" Yusuke asked, glaring at Numata.  


_"Unfortunately, I was only allowed to heal myself two times during a year."_ Akujin replied. _"Until my original body returns, I shall remained fused into this body for awhile."_  


Yusuke looked at Numata and noticed the scar on her neck as well.  


"Now Yusuke," Numata spoke. "Let's finish our little match. I'm sure their busy waiting for you bodiless spirit in Reikai."  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	18. Attack

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
18 [Attack]**

  
  
  
  
  
    Numata raised her left arm into the air. Lightning flashed around her as the wind began to pick up in speed. Everyone watched in silence as the possesed Numata gathered energy in her left hand. Yusuke could feel the sweat drop slowly falling down the side of his face as he looked at her.  


    "By the time I'm done with you," Possesed Numata spoke. "There won't be one trace of you left."  


"Hate to break it to you, but I won't go down that easily." Yusuke answered, his hands beginning to glow again. "I still have a little spunk left in me."  


Yusuke clamped his hands together and formed his fingers into a gun.  


"REI GUN!" Yusuke shouted, firing a beam of energy at Numata.  


    Numata's tiger stripes began to glow as well as her hallow eyes. She lowered her raised hand so it was even with the approaching Rei Gun attack. She smiled as her fingertips began to glow.  


"TIGER CLAW FURY SWIPE!" Numata shouted.  


    Crescent shaped ki blades were fired from her finger tips. They ripped the ground apart as they roared towards Yusuke's attack. Numata smiled, while Yusuke frowned. The two attacks collided in a bright flash of light. The Rei Gun attacked was shredded into pieces by Numata's attack and continued towards Yusuke.  


"Yusuke, look out!!" Shouted Keiko.  


    Yusuke jumped aside just as the crescent ki blades shot past him. With wide eyes, he watched as the crescent ki blades sliced anything in its path in half. When they were too far too see, the crescent ki blades exploded, filling the sky with light.  


"Seems you were lucky, Yusuke." Numata spoke, her tiger stripes still glowing. "You've managed to dodge the attack."  


"Dammit Akujin! If you were a true man, you'd stop hiding behind a girl and face me!" Yusuke shouted, looking up at the clouds.  


_"Be glad I'm doing you a favor."_ Akujin's voice spoke. _"Instead of dieing painfully at my hands, you get to die quickly at the hands of a girl."_  


Numata's fingertips began to glow again, along with her eyes.  
  
  
  
    "Akujin took over...Numata's body??" Botan asked, still a bit confused.  


"That's the whole reason why she was here." Hiei answered. "She wasn't with Akujin to just watch the fight, she was with him, incase it came to the point he needed another host body."  


"But I don't understand. Why posses her body? Why didn't he chose to posses someone else?" Botan asked, looking at Hiei.  


"Because the spell only works if they are blood related." Hiei replied, looking at the fight.  
  
  
  
    "TIGER CLAW FURY SWIPE!" Numata shouted.  


    More of the crescent ki blades were unleashed. Yusuke dodged them left and right as they came at him. A few of the crescent ki blades scartched his arms and face in the process of dodging them. The crescent ki blades shot up into the sky and exploded.  


_"Is the ningen getting tired?"_ Asked Akujin, as Yusuke panted.  


"Damn you Akujin..." Yusuke cursed as he held his bleeding arm.  


Numata just looked down at the weakening Yusuke.  
  
  
  
    "Blood related?" Botan asked.  


"Hiei, what are you saying??" Kurama asked, looking down at the koorime.  


"Like Yusuke, Numata is half-demon." Hiei answered. "Her mother was a human, born with ESP. And her father...was Akujin."  


Shock expression overcame the faces of Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara.  


"On Numata's tenth birthday, the nature of her happily family was shattered." Hiei spoke, closing his eyes as he remembered. "The day of Numata's birthday was the one-thousand year mark. Fearing that he might die, Akujin needed human flesh."  
  
  
  
    The ground exploded and Yusuke went flying back. Possed Numata looked at Yusuke, a cold emotionless shine in her eyes. Her hands began to glow a deep red color. Yusuke held his bleeding side in pain as he struggled to get up on the shattered ground beneath him. Numata just smiled evilly as her eyes began to glow red.  
  
  
  
    "At first, he tried to resist the urge." Hiei continued. "But it soon became to powerful and overpowered him. In blind hunger, he went after Numata."  


_Numata screamed as the table was knocked over. Her birthday cake hit the floor and candles caught fire to the rug. Akujin reached for Numata, his long dark nails flashing in the light. Numata tried to get out of the way, but was cut across the chest by Akujin's nails. Blood splattered everywhere from her wound as the ten-year-old Numata huddled on the ground._

  


"Numata's mother tried to stop Akujin from killing her." Hiei answered, opening his eyes. "So she offered her life in return for Numata's safety. Akujin, still overcome by blind hunger, went after his wife. Right in front of Numata, he devoured her."  


_Numata, still bleeding from her deep wound, looked up. Her eyes widen in both shock and disbelief. She watched in horror as Akujin ripped her mother apart and began to eat her part by part. Tears streamed down Numata's cheeks as mother's decapitated head lay on the floor in front her in a pool of red blood._

  


"How...how do you know all this Hiei?" Botan spoke in shock.  


Hiei glanced the blue haired girl and looked away.  


"It doesn't matter." Hiei answered.  


"I think I'm going to be sick..." Kuwabara replied, his face turning green.  
  
  
  
Yusuke slammed into the ground again, damaged badly.  


    "Now, ningen." Numata answered, the tiger stripes on her left arm still glowing. "It's time to put you out of your pain for good."  


Yusuke looked up at Numata with his still good eye.  


"TIGER CLAW FURY SWIPE!"  


As the crescent ki beams roared towards him, Yusuke closed his eyes.  


"Keiko. I'm sorry...I can't...fight..."  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	19. Reach

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
19 [Reach]**

  
  
  
  
  
    "Now, ningen." Numata answered, the tiger stripes on her left arm still glowing. "It's time to put you out of your pain for good."  


Yusuke looked up at Numata with his still good eye.  


"TIGER CLAW FURY SWIPE!"  


As the crescent ki beams roared towards him, Yusuke closed his eyes.  


"Keiko. I'm sorry...I can't...fight..."  


    The crescent ki beams screamed through the sky as it roared towards the weakened Yusuke. Keiko watched from her high up platform as Yusuke didn't make any attempts to avoid the attack. Numata just smiled evilly, waiting patiently for Yusuke's end.  


"Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa!!"  


    The black dragon was released again and popped up from behind Yusuke. Both Yusuke and Numata were shocked at the presence of the black dragon. It let out a feirce roar as it swallowed the Tiger Claw Fury Swipe attack whole. It approached Numata and disappeared when it was only a few inches away from her face. Numata let out a growl as she looked behind Yusuke.  


"Yusuke, are you all right?" Kurama asked, helping him up.  


"Yeah. I think so." Yusuke answered, looking at the redhead kitsune youkai helping him.  


"Would've been here sooner, but you looked kind of busy." Kuwabara answered, standing on the other side of Yusuke to support him.  


Hiei appeared in front of his other teammates, facing possesed Numata.  


"You've interfered for the last time, koorime." Numata answered, her eyes glowing red with rage. "I will destroy the half-breed ningen at any cost."  


"Sorry to disappoint you, Akujin." Hiei replied, glaring back at her. "But no one else will destroy the half-breed ningen Yusuke but me."  


    Numata just stared at Hiei as the lightning behind her began to flash. Slowly a smile crept onto her face. A soft giggle that began in her throat soon turned into an evil kind of laughter.  


"Don't make me laugh, koorime." Numata answered. "You know just as well as I do that you can not defeat the half-breed. He is far more powerful then you."  


Hiei let out a growl as his hands rolled into tight fists.  


"I'll make you eat those words, Akujin." Hiei spoke. "Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa!!!"  


    Hiei's black dragon was released again from the tattoo on his arm. The dragon's eyes flashed with rage as it let out a strong cry that shook the entire ground. The lightning flashed like mad in the background while the booming of the thunder rang in everyone's ears. Numata looked the black dragon right in the eyes and smiled.  


    Keiko looked at the black dragon approaching Numata and shut her eyes. The black dragon let out a finally cry before striking Numata. A giant explosion rocked the realm as a mushroom cloud of smoke and dust rose into the air. Several loose boulders and dead trees were blown away by the explosion's shockwave. The Reikai Tentais, Botan and Keiko all turned their heads away and closed their eyes.  


    When the rumbling finally stopped, all that remained was a giant cloud of black smoke. Hiei was the first to look. He watched as the smoke cloud continued to swirl around. He took in a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief. Just as he was about to face the others, something began to rumble from inside the smoke cloud.  


    Hiei quickly turned around just in time to something else explode from inside the smoke cloud. Everyone else looked up when they heard another explosion. As debris began to rain down from the sky, the black smoke cloud was blown away. Numata still stood there, unharmed from the attack. She looked at everyone, an evil smile on her lips.  


"You look surprised to see me." Numata answered.  


"Chikusho..." Hiei cussed, as he looked at Numata.  


"I should've killed you when I had the chance." Numata spoke, glaring at Hiei. "But that foolish child of mines...Numata. She had to stop me."  


"If you were as powerful as you say you are Akujin," Hiei spoke up. "You wouldn't be hiding behind a girl! Only scared weaklings hide behind girls!"  


"QUIET KOORIME!" Numata shouted, Akujin's voice coming through as well.  


    Hiei was suddenly picked up by an invisable force and flown back. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara watched as Hiei came flying towards them. Hiei slammed into Yusuke and everyone fell. Numata just glared at the piled up Reikai Tentais as she put a hand on her hip.  


"You obviously have no idea who you're up against." Numata answered, Akujin's voice still coming through with hers.  


"I know damn well what I'm up against." Hiei replied as he stood up. "I'm up against a weak-ass freak who hides behind a girl!"  


"That's it koorime. I'm tired of you." Numata spoke, Akujin's voice a bit more dominant. "As soon as I kill you, I'll take care of all your little friends!"  


Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke all glare at the posessed Numata.  


"If we kill Akujin, will we kill Numata as well?" Yusuke asked.  


"Yes." Hiei answered, causing everyone to look at him. "But even if that's so, Numata has told me that if this should happen, to kill her. Defeating her father is more important to her then her own life."  


_"Did you hear that Numata? Your little koorime friend is going to kill you."_ Thought Akujin as Numata's possesed body smiled.  


_"As long as you go down with me, it doesn't matter."_ Spoke Numata's voice softly.  


"Well see." Akujin spoke softly through Numata's mouth.  


"Are you ready?" Yusuke asked, facing Akujin.  


"Ready as ever." Spoke Kuwabara, grasping his spirit sword tight.  


The Reikai Tentais all face the grinning possesed Numata.  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	20. Trapped

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
20 [Trapped]**

  
  
  
  
  
    The Reikai Tentais stood in a straight line. Kurama was armed with his rose whip, Kuwabara with his spirit sword and Hiei with his sword and black dragon tattoo revealed. Yusuke stood in front of his friends, glaring right into the dark eyes of Numata.  


    "Are you ready?" Yusuke asked, facing Akujin.  


"Ready as ever." Spoke Kuwabara, grasping his spirit sword tight.  


The Reikai Tentais all face the grinning possesed Numata.  


"Your move." Numata spoke, Akujin's voice still present.  


"So? Who wants to go first?" Yusuke asked, glancing at his friends.  


"Since we can't beat him alone, I suggest we all go together." Kurama answered, glaring at Numata.  


"I agree." Kuwabara replied. "Kurama, you go first."  


    Kurama stepped forward. Hiei glanced at the shaking Kuwabara and spoke a rude remark about him under his breath. Kuwabara was too scared to here what he had said.  


"You again?" Numata asked, laughing a bit. "What could you possiable do? Hit me with your rose?"  


"Exactly." Kurama answered with a smile. "KAGON-RETSUZAN-SHI!!"  


    The Rose Whip was shot towards Numata. Numata just smiled as the green throny whip approached her. It wrapped tightly around her arms, legs and body. Kurama pulled on the whip, causing the thorns to dig into Numata's skin. Numata didn't scream in pain at all.  


Numata just looked up at Kurama and smiled.  


"Is that it?" Numata asked, a little laugh in her voice.  


"JAOU ENSATSU KOKURYHAA!!"  


    Hiei jumped up from behind Kurama. The tattoo on his arm flashed and a huge black dragon popped up. It let out a terrifying cry as it raced towards the tied up Numata. The black dragon opened its wide mouth and swallowed Numata whole. The tip of Kurama's whip was burned off as Numata was engulfed in a circle of black flames.  


"Guess it's my turn." Kuwabara answered, gripping his sword tight.  


    With a strong push, Kuwabara began to charged the circle of black flames. The blade of his glowing sword was glowing brightly. He was concentrated on the target before him. With several swift swipes, Kuwabara watched as slice marks and blood stained Numata's body. When he figured she had had enough, he stopped.  


"Did you get him?!" Yusuke shouted.  


"Yeah! I think so!" Kuwabara shouted to Yusuke.  


    The flames continued to burn, and everyone watched. Keiko took in a deep breath and held it in, waiting for what was going to happen. Botan placed her hands on her chest, listening to her heart beating loudly in her throat. Kuwabara was silent, watching the flames in front of him.  


    Something moved inside the flames, and Kuwabara froze. Before he knew it, Numata came charging out. She punched Kuwabara in the chest. Kuwabara hunched over in pain, spit flying out of his mouth. Kurama and Yusuke stepped back in shock, while Hiei just stood there glaring.  


    As Kuwabara hit the ground, Numata stood next to him. She had blood running out of her wounds, but the bleeding had stopped. She brushed some hair out of her face as she looked down at the Kuwabara.  


"I've underestimated you." Numata answered, looking up at the others. "You're stronger. I should be a lot more careful."  


"Looks like we'll have to cut his head off." Hiei answered, his sword blade flashing.  


"Are you sure you want to do that?" Kuwabara asked, glancing at Hiei.  


"If we don't do something, we'll all die." Hiei replied.  


"But like you said, Numata will die too." Kuwabara answered, standing up.  


"WHITE TIGER ATTACK!!"  


    Numata's eyes flashed as she pointed at the Reikai Tentais. A white tiger composed of ki energy rose out of the ground. It darted towards Yusuke and the others at a great speed. Everyone jumped aside as the white tiger landed between them. It glared at everyone, before focusing on Yusuke.  


"YUSUKE!!" Keiko shouted down to him.  


    Yusuke turned around to see the white tiger charging right at him. His eyes flashed as his hands started to glow. The tiger lept high into the air, revealing its long black claws. Yusuke looked at the tiger and planted his feet into the ground.  


"REI GUN!" Yusuke cried, aiming his fingers at the tiger.  


    A blue beam of ki energy was fired from Yusuke's fingertips. A bright light filled the sky, while Yusuke was pushed back by the amount of force he put into the attack. The tiger headed right into the Rei Gun beam and was struck in the stomach. The Rei Gun beam went through the tiger's front and out of its back. Pieces of the white tiger showered down on everyone followed by a light spray of blood.  


    The white tiger landed on the ground, growling. Blood dripped from the huge hole in its stomach and stained the gray rocks. Its eyes flashed as it continued to let out a pissed off growl.  


"That should have killed it!" Yusuke shouted in shock.  


A sly grin crossed Numata's lips as she looked at the tiger facing Yusuke.  


"WHITE TIGER ATTACK!"  


    Three more mounds began to rise from the ground. White tigers made out of the sam ki energy as the first stood before the remaining Reikai Tentais. They all growled as they circled around the Reikais. Soon Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama found themselves encircled by the tigers.  


"Go on my pets. Rip them apart! Devour their flesh but leave their souls to me." Numata answered, an insane looking smile on her face.  


    The tigers licked their lips as they looked at the four young boys before them. A sweat drop trailed down the side of Yusuke's face as he took a step back. Kuwabara was shaking with fear as he gripped his sword tight. Hiei and Kurama glared at the tigers circling them like vultures.  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	21. Willpower

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
21 [Willpower]**

  
  
  
  
  
    The tigers circled the Reikai Tentais; their eyes never leaving them. The one Yusuke had shot glared at him with deadly eyes. Yusuke looked at Numata then up where Keiko was placed. He looked over his shoulder and that's when he noticed Botan just sitting there.  


    _"Botan! Of course!"_ Yusuke thought to himself. _"We've been so busy worring about Numata, that I forgot she was there!"_  


Yusuke looked up towards the floating platform Keiko was on.  


"RIP THEM APART!" Numata shouted, the thunder booming behind her.  


    The tigers roared and charged towards the Reikai Tentais. The shot tiger lept at Yusuke, ready to kill him. Yusuke punched the tiger on the nose, sending it flying to the ground. Yusuke turned around and faced Botan.  


"Make yourself useful, Botan! Get Keiko!" Yusuke shouted, as the others delt with their own tigers.  


"But, Yusuke..." Botan answered, looking at him.  


"Get Keiko and leave!" Yusuke shouted.  


    Botan stood there for awhile, not knowing what to do. She looked at the Reikai Tentais as they struggled with the tigers. She then glanced at Numata who was too caught up watching the fight. Botan took in a deep breath and formed her oar. In a flash, she took off into the air.  


    Hiei cut his tiger across the face with his sword. The tiger drew back rub its paw against its cut. As it did that, Hiei looked up to see Botan fly overhead. He knew what she was going to do so he faced Yusuke.  


"Is it wise to send that nit-wit to rescue Keiko?" Hiei asked.  


"I had no choice." Yusuke replied, kicking the tiger back. "Botan's better then no one."  


"I hope you know what you're doing." Hiei answered, facing his tiger again.  
  
  
  
    Keiko looked down to see the Reiki Tentais having a hard time. She was concerned about all of them, but more worried about Yusuke. She had watched him try desperately to kill his tiger, but it kept coming at him.  


    _"Yusuke..."_ Keiko thought a bit worried.  


    Something landed behind her, causing Keiko to turn around. Botan waved to her before quietly walking over to her. Keiko smiled happily as Botan began to untie her.  


"Botan-Chan! Am I glad to see you here!" Keiko spoke happily.  


"Yusuke sent me. He wants me to get you out of here." Botan answered, dropping the heavy chains to the ground.  


    Keiko was set free and took Botan's hand. The two of them headed towards the other side of the floating platfrom where they were to take off. Just as Botan and Keiko took off on her oar, Numata appeared before them. They stopped dead in their tracks as they faced her.  


"Trying to leave?" Numata asked, Akujin's voice coming through. "And without saying good-bye? Such rude manners."  


Botan growled as a sweat drop ran down the side of her face.  


"For that, I'll have to kill the both of you." Numata answered, her nails extending.  


"Numata, please! Don't do this!" Keiko spoke, looking at her. "This is not who you are! Don't let Akujin control you!"  


"Foolish girl." Numata replied, Akujin's voice more dominant. "Numata is no longer in control. You're speaking to Akujin now. Numata will never come back. Only I exist."  


    Yusuke looked up when he heard Keiko scream. Numata had fired several sharp beams of ki energy at Botan and Keiko. They two of them were pushed back into the floating platform where they crashed.  


"KEIKO!!" Yusuke shouted.  


    Keiko opened her eyes. She slowly began to sit up, scars and dirt all over her body. Numata landed on the floating platform, a deep scowl on her face. She picked up Botan's oar and snapped it in half. Botan and Keiko huddled together as Numata walked over to them.  


"Seems your escape failed." Numata replied, her eyes glowing red. "Pity. Now the only question is, should I kill you quickly? Or slowly?"  


"Numata..." Keiko spoke, looking up at her.  


"How many times do I have to tell you!!" Numata shouted, Akujin's voice coming through again. "NUMATA is no longer existant! Only I, Akujin! I own this body!"  


"I know Numata's in there somewhere!" Keiko shouted. "Numata is strong! She would never give in so easily!"  


"Numata was never strong." Akujin replied. "She was always a weakling. I didn't kill her, only because I knew she would become of use to me."  


Numata's nails became sharper and flashed.  


"And now, I will kill you both." Numata answered, bringing her hand back.  


    Botan and Keiko shut their eyes, awaiting Numata to stab them. Yusuke punched his tiger back and looked up. His eyes widdened as he saw Numata about to stab Keiko.  


"KEI--!!" Yusuke shouted but was cut off when the tiger lept at him again.  


    Something flashed inside of Numata's possesed eyes. Her hand suddenly froze a few inches away from Keiko's face. Keiko opened her eyes, looking at the frozen Numata. Something seemed to be happening to her.  


"What...what's going on?!" Asked Akujin's confused voice. "Why can't I move?! What's happening??"  


"Numata!" Keiko shouted, as Botan opened her eyes.  


_"You maybe my father, but this is still my body!"_ Numata spoke.  


"Stupid child! Do you think you'll be able to last against me?? A Class S demon?!" Akujin shouted, his voice still coming through Numata's mouth.  


    Numata turned around and faced the edge of the floating platform. Akujin tried to stop, but couldn't. He looked down at the ground and his eyes widdened.  


"Numata, you jump, and you'll kill us both!" Akujin shouted.  


_"I'm prepared to die, father."_ Numata answered. _"Unlike you, I am not afraid of death."_  


"No!" Akujin shouted, looking down.  


_"There is no way out of this! We'll die together!"_ Numata shouted.  


    Keiko helped Botan to her feet. Just as the turned around, she saw Numata jump off the edge. Keiko panicked and towards the edge. She looked over the side to see Numata free falling to the ground.  


"NUMATA!!" Keiko shouted.  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


	22. Sunrise

**Kyouka Ankoku (Strenthing Darkness)  
22 [Sunrise]**

  
  
  
  
  
    "NUMATA!" Keiko shouted.  


    Hiei looked up to see Numata's body falling towards the ground. The tigers continued to attack the others, so they didn't notice her falling. Hiei took a step forward but froze when he felt someone standing behind him. He turned around and faced the transparent figure of Numata.  


_"Now's your chance, Hiei."_ Numata spoke.  


"Numata..." Hiei replied, looking at her.  


_"Kill me while I'm still in control of my body."_ Numata replied.  


"But..."  


_"HAYAKU!!"_ Numata shouted, as she looked as if she was in pain.  


Hiei turned around, growling.  


"Yusuke!" Hiei shouted.  


Yusuke turned around to face the koorime.  


"Do it now!" Hiei shouted, pointing up.  


Yusuke looked up to see Numata's body still falling.  


"Kill her!" Hiei shouted as Yusuke looked at him again. "If you don't take this chance now, we might never get out of here!!"  


    Yusuke faced the sky again. The tigers that had seem so enraged a few minutes ago suddenly froze. Their entire body began to flicker. Everyone stopped attacking and looked up.  


"What the hell??" Kuwabara asked when he saw someone falling from the sky.  


"Numata...stop this now!!" Shouted Akujin, looking at the ground rushing up to his face.  


_"It's too late, father."_ Numata replied.  


    Numata continued to free fall, passing the last set of clouds. Yusuke stood on the ground, debating with himself. Sure he wanted to kill Akujin, but Numata was innocent. And killing innocent people wasn't on his agenda.  


"Yusuke!" Hiei shouted to him.  


_"I...don't know if I can..."_ Yusuke thought to himself.  


"YUSUKE!"  


    Yusuke looked up and saw Keiko looking down at him. Her eyes met with his. She had a serious look on her face, her eyes full of determination.  


_"You can do this, Yusuke. I believe in you."_ Keiko thought to herself.  


    Yusuke's eyes suddenly narrowed as he looked at Numata's falling body. He formed his hands into the shape of a gun. His fingertips began to glow blue and the ground began to shake. An aura of light surrounded Yusuke's body as he aimed at Numata.  


"REI..." Yusuke began, the energy at his fingertips expanding. "KODAN!!!"  


    In a blinding light, several shots of ki energy were fired. Numata looked towards the light as they reflected upon her. Everyone watched in silence, including Yusuke. The beam of light struck Numata and exploded.  


    Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light of the explosion. Instead of a normal black cloud of smoke, a dark red cloud rose up into the sky. Screams of many people, both men and women, emitted from the rising dark red cloud. A giant face appeared on the dark cloud. It looked down at the Reikai Tentais for a second before letting out a scream.  


    The sonic wave of the scream shook the ground. Everyone covered their ears as the defeaning scream continued to blare in their ears. The giant face continued to scream, along with the many trapped souls within it.  


"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Yusuke shouted over the noise.  


"Akujin and all the souls he's devoured." Hiei answered, covering his ears too.  


"There's so many." Kurama replied, looking at all the white clouds swooshing past him.  


    The ground began to shake even more, and crumble apart. The Reikai Tentais looked at the ground falling apart around them. Giant cracks approached the boys from all sides. They pulled closer together until they up gainst each others backs.  


"If we don't do something, they won't make it out." Keiko asked, looking over the edge of the floating platform.  


"If WE don't do something, none of us will make it out." Botan answered as the floating platform also began to crumble.  


    The dark sky began to crack and shatter just like glass. Huge chunks of the falling sky landed all around the Reikai Tentais, trapping them in a circle. The giant head finally stopped screaming and disappeared. The unstable realm however, continued to fall apart.  


"KEIKO!" Yusuke shouted up to her.  


"YUSUKE!" Keiko shouted, reaching out to him. "YUSUKE!!"  


    A giant ball of white light emerged out of the smoke of chaos. Everyone looked towards the glowing ball, their eyes wide shock. Standing in the center of glowing ball of light was Numata. She was still dressed the same but the tiger stripes and strange marks were gone. She looked up at everyone with her narrow, emotionless eyes.  


"Numata..." Keiko gasped in shock.  


_"I thank you, Reikai Tetais."_ Numata spoke with a bow. _"Yusuke-San, you have proven yourself to be worthy opponent from the start."_  


Hiei just looked at Numata, silent.  


_"And now, as a gift of thanks,"_ Numata spoke as her hands began to glow. _"I give you your ticket home."_  


    A rip appeared before everyone. Numata looked at the rip, before facing everyone. Her eyes flashed and everyone began to float.  


"Numata, what about you??" Keiko asked, looking down at her.  


Numata just smiled at her.  


_"Keiko-San. Don't worry about me. Everything's going to be fine."_ Numata spoke, her eyes twinkling with tears.  


"Numata..." Keiko answered, as Botan began to go through the portal.  


_"Domo Arigatou, Keiko-San."_ Numata answered with a bow. _"You were my first friend."_  


"NUMATA!" Keiko shouted to her as she began to disappear through the portal.  


    The ground began to disappear in the darkness. Numata just watched as everyone disappeared through the portal she had created for them. Hiei headed towards the portal but glanced down at Numata. Numata just smiled as she looked back up at Hiei.  


_"Domo Arigatou....Hiei."_ Numata replied, the tears falling from her eyes. _"It was nice to see you...one last time."_  


"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Hiei told her. "You don't have to stay here. You can come with us."  


    Numata looked up at Hiei, silent. She just continued to smile, as the tears continued to fall. The sky fell down all around Numata and the ground continued to crumble away.  


_"Sayonara."_ Numata answered, with a bow.  


    Hiei looked down at Numata as he continued to go through the portal. Finally, the ground beneath Numata disappeared. She began to fall into the darkness, her tears glittered like balls of diamonds as she fell. Hiei's eyes widdened in shock as he saw Numata disappear.  


"NUMA--!!" Was all Hiei was able to get out before disappearing into the portal.  


    Once Hiei was gone, the portal closed and disappeared. The last part of the realm shattered, leaving behind a vacant place of darkness.  


------------------------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------------

  


    A rip appeared above Saraski Junior High (Yusuke's School). Everyone fell through, landing on top of Botan. Hiei jumped off the top of the pile and walked off to another part of the rooftop.  


    "Oh. That was painful." Kuwabara replied.  


"I'm going to be feeling this tomorrow." Yusuke answered, rubbing the back of his neck.  


"For give me for being so rude," Spoke Botan from the bottom of the pile. "BUT DO YOU MIND GETTING OFF OF ME?!"  


"Gomen nasai, Botan-Chan." Keiko replied as everyone got off.  


Botan stood up and dusted herself off.  


"You okay?" Kurama asked Botan.  


Botan nodded and blushed as she looked up at Kurama.  


"Oh Yusuke!" Keiko answered, running into his arms. "I was so worried about you! I was so scared!"  


"It's okay Keiko. Everything's fine now." Yusuke answered, holding Keiko close to him.  


    Hiei stood apart from the group. He looked towards the horizon to see the morning sun slowly starting to rise. Beams of warm golden light soon washed over the city of Tokyo. Hiei placed a hand on the wired fence of the rooftop, gazing at the rising sun.  


"You never told us how you knew Numata, Hiei." Kurama asked, still standing next to Botan.  


Hiei just looked at the rising sun turning the sky a lovely orange shade.  


"Just a lost soul I once knew." Hiei replied, not looking back at them.  


    Everyone gathered around Hiei, watching as the sun began to rise. Yusuke put an arm around Keiko and held her close. Keiko rested her head on Yusuke's shoulder as she watched the sunrise.  


_"Domo arigatou, minna-san."_ Numata's voice spoke as her smiling face appeared in the clouds.  
  
  
  


[Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho © Togashi Yoshihiro. Kyouka Ankoku - CrystalKeeper/LauraC 01/02]


End file.
